Bella Swan: Phone Sex Operator
by tench11
Summary: When the only job opportunity comes along Bella Swan's way, circumstances make her take it. Too bad she can't talk dirty; worse, she's falling for a certain nervous, stuttering caller. We can't always get our way or get our dream job!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. Let's see how this goes...

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns ALL Twilight Characters and Material. I just like to play with them. (:

* * *

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"ALICE! I'm not going to wear that!" I protested. My voice firm, even though I knew it was pointless to argue with her.

"Isabella Marie Sawn you will wear it and you will put it on this instant." Her voice held more conviction than mine did. I already knew the outcome of this argument.

That threat would normally not scare me coming from someone whose height doesn't suppress five feet, but of course this is Alice. Alice is a completely different story.

She currently had that glare in her eyes, the one that dared me to question her authority. She also had a perfect scowl to match and both of her tiny fists were on her hip. This was usually her defensive stance.

I threw on the ridiculous outfit she had chosen for me in less than two minutes.

"That's more like it," she said cheerfully. "Why do you always question my intelligence Bella?" she sighed.

I didn't answer, knowing it was a rhetorical question. Still, she went on.

"Do you like to see my ugly side; do you enjoy it? Does it turn you on or something, you freak."

"Oh definitely Alice it totally gets me hot," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

In reality Alice could never have an ugly side. She had spiky, cropped, dark colored hair, and deep green eyes, petite curves that she wasn't afraid to show off, along with many other features that made me feel even more horrible about the way I looked. No, Alice could never be less than perfect, even if she tried.

Unfortunately for me, Rosalie walked into the room in time to hear my last declaration.

"Well, well, well, someone finally tickles you in all the right places, it's about time. And who would have known…all this time we were out searching for men when we should have been hooking you up with women."

She laughed and it Alice quickly joined her.

"I'm glad you guys are in the mood to be joking around, while I sit here with a panic attack on the verge of happening." I said, more frustrated at myself than at them. My nerves just wouldn't go away and I knew the reason was because of what I was about to do.

"Bella, you seriously need to stop and calm down. Everything will be fine." Alice tried to sooth me.

It wasn't working. "I know I need to calm down! Don't you think I'm trying? But even if I wanted to, I can't!"

Alice paid no attention to what I had said and instead started talking with Rose. "So why aren't you with Emmett?"

"When she's not here stalking us she's with Emmett and Lord knows how I hate having bounding time with my own brother while she's grinding on his junk." I mumbled.

"Isabella Swan! Did that really just come out of your mouth? Maybe you can handle this job." Rose said with a smirk "Don't be jealous Bella, if you get this job I will be spending more time with you." This easily made the smirk grow on Rosalie's beautiful face. I wasn't going to pretend that Rosalie wasn't evil- well more like a bitch- most of the time, but that still didn't take away anything from her good looks. She had clear blue eyes, blonde hair, a die for body, and long legs. All of her qualities made the men turn to stare each time she walked into a room. Unfortunately, when I would walk in next to her this would place my five feet four inches height, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin in an even worse light.

"Earth to Bella! Bella! Stop daydreaming. We need to finish you off." Alice's voice stopped my self-loathing.

"Sorry…umm, where do you want me?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Come here; I'll do your make-up, while Rosalie fixes your hair. You have to be out this door in forty- five minutes if you want to get to the interview on time."

"I still can't believe I actually agreed to apply for this job, thanks so much Rosalie." I said mockingly.

"There are worse things you could do." She mused "Plus, don't forget that you were the one who said that if none of the other places you applied to gave you a call that you would take up my offer.

"I do recall saying that," I huffed. "But it still doesn't take away all the uncertainties I'm feeling right now."

Alice quickly tried to calm me down again by claiming that I would do fine and get this job, "I have a good feeling about this Bella."

"You have a good feeling about me getting this job? This job? Of course you do Mrs. Psychic."

"It's still Miss Psychic, I haven't married Jasper yet."

According to Alice, Jasper was her soul mate. They've been dating for two years now. It was for that reason that when Jasper graduated high school in a small town called Forks that he moved to the University of Washington to be in driving distance to Alice. Back then she was still attending Forks High School to complete her senior year, while Jasper started his freshman year. It's also for that same reason that she only applied to this university when she graduated. She couldn't picture herself anywhere that Jasper wasn't at. And that's how she and I came to sharing a dorm, quickly becoming friends this current year.

"Bella I already put in a good word for you. You don't have to be nervous. Mr. Jenks already likes you just by what I have told him. It's a sure thing."

If I didn't need the money as bad as I did, then I would have never put myself in this situation. I had just started my freshman year here in Seattle and I honestly hadn't expected to throw away as much money as I had already spent. I knew I would have to get a job eventually, but I didn't expect to need one within months of moving out here.

"Guys I don't think I can do this. NO! I _know_ I can't do this. Maybe some other place I applied to will call. I mean let's give them another week." I said, trying to stand up from the chair.

"Bella it's been two weeks already. You turned in at least eight job applications and went to two interviews and they haven't called back to hire you. Please just humor us." Alice said, pushing me back down.

With a defeated sigh I let them get to work.

It was an hour later that I found myself sitting in my old Chevy truck outside the building where my interview was going to take place. My mind was thinking of other places that were hiring that maybe I hadn't checked out.

My phone rang when I was about to start the ignition to leave. I didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was.

"I seriously can't do this." I mumbled through the phone.

"Bella get your ass off that truck and go inside right fuckin' now." That was Rosalie.

"How the hell do you know that I'm still outside?" I questioned. I hated how they knew me so well.

"Fuckin' look behind you."

I did as I was told and was startled by what I saw. Behind my truck was Rose's BMW. Alice and Rose were in there with the top up, windows half down. They had followed me here.

Crap. Now I had to go in. I heard the "click" of the phone and I knew that if I didn't get off within the next ten seconds I was going to be forced inside that building. I opened my door, slowly stepped out and took an even slower time walking towards the entrance of the building.

As soon as I step inside I introduce myself to the secretary. She escorts me into what I presume is Mr. Jenks office, but quickly departs. It doesn't take me long to realize that I am alone. I debate on whether to sit or not, but my feet decide for me. They, apparently, can't handle Alice's shoes. As soon as I am situated a man, who I imagine is Mr. Jenks, strolls in. He doesn't look surprised to see me.

"Ms. Sawn?"

"Yes, umm- hello," I said in a strained voice.

He extends his hand, "Call me Jenks."

I cough and try to swallow down my nerves. "Call me Bella," I said, while reaching out and shaking his hand.

"Rosalie wasn't lying you do have a lovely voice," he said.

That was highly unbelievable, my mind screamed, verbally though I don't respond to his comment. Instead, I lower my face in order to hide the blush that was making its way to my cheeks. My reaction caused him to chuckle.

The interview went on for about twenty minutes. The smile on his face throughout the whole thing doesn't make me feel any better. Finally, he ends the interview, assuring me that he would give me a call when and if he decided to hire me.

I walked out the building, only to find the Rose and Alice still parked behind my truck. I roll my eyes, while making my way to them.

"How was it?" Alice asked in her usual chipper voice.

"It was the most awkward twenty minutes of my life. Rosalie why didn't you tell me he would ask those kinds of questions?"

"If I did you would have backed out for sure. I mean you were already as nervous as it was. I bet you were bright red throughout the whole thing." She barked through her laughter.

"Something like that," I mumbled.

I had only just met both of them a couple of months ago, do they really have to know me so well already?

Alice's mind seemed to be somewhere else- probably imagining what kind of questions he asked. I confirmed my suspension when she blurted out, "What was the worst question he asked?"

I flushed, going through the entire interview again in my mind. "Umm… probably when he asked if I had any past or current experience that would be helpful for this job."

"Oh! I remembered he asked me that when I had my interview." Rose said. Then her expression changed to disbelief and she practically shouted, "Please tell me you lied and said you do have experience!"

I nodded, embarrassed. She didn't have to remind me how incapable I was for this job and that I had to lie in order to continue on with the interview. I was more than sure Mr. Jenks wasn't going to want someone inexperienced for this type of job.

They both seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"Rose is going to drop me off at Jaspers. I'll be home later," Alice said a moment later.

Rose smirked in response and nodded in agreement.

I nodded as well and hopped into my tuck in order to go back to the dorm.

Once there I changed to my favorite sweats and t-shirt. I was more than relived that I could finally take off Alice's shoes of torture. I removed the little make-up Alice had applied and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. Perfect.

I was glad that it was Friday and I had the weekend ahead of me. I was also more than happy to have that dreadful interview behind me.

Once comfortable, it doesn't take me long to know what I am going to do. I leap on my bed, open one of my many books and start to read.

*****5 days later*****

**(Wednesday) **

I was on my way to the dorm from my last class when I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell phone. I looked down at the screen, but didn't recognize the number, hesitantly I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Sawn?"

"Yes?"

"I'm calling from Mr. Jenks office. Congratulations you've been hired. Mr. Jenks will like to start you off this Friday. Can you make it in at eight? Are you OK with that?"

I stopped dead in my tracks with my mouth wide open.

"Ms. Swan? Hello?"

"Yes?" I finally choked out.

"Is that fine or should I schedule you on Saturday?"

Crap. Crap. I got the job? I was actually hired?

You need the money Bella. You're running low as it is, and you can't ask Emmett when he can barely support himself, and Charlie is out of the question, as well as your mother. People won't find out, just Rose and Alice will know, and Rose works there too!

"Ms. Swan is this a bad time?" the woman on the other line said impatiently.

"No. I'm fine. Yes, it's perfect. I'll be there at eight on Friday."

"Wonderful, I'll let Mr. Jenks know. Have a nice day."

I immediately disconnected the call and rushed the rest of my way home. I spotted Alice as soon as I stepped across the door. I assumed Rose was next door in her own dorm. I couldn't wait for her to come though. I had to blurt it out. If I acknowledge it then maybe I would believe it.

Alice saw my gaping mouth and ran to my side.

"Bella! Bella, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I got the job. Oh my gosh Alice, I'm a phone sex operator!" I shrieked.

* * *

That's Chapter one. What do you think? Thoughts? Do you love it…hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns ALL Twilight Characters. I just like to play with them.

* * *

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

To my disappointment Rosalie didn't work on the Friday that I was scheduled, so I found myself driving alone to the same building from last week. When I arrived I was taken to the second floor. I was surprised when I saw at least twenty other women there. They were all sitting in chairs surrounded by desk with a headset attached to their ear. If I didn't know any better I would be thinking I was entering a floor filled with secretaries. The secretary from downstairs, whose name I had forgotten, had me sit in a chair similar to the others, and passed me a headset.

Breathe, Bella, breathe, I reminded myself for the twentieth time.

"Ok Isabella…"

"Bella," I interrupted.

"Bella you were scheduled from eight tonight, but don't get so use to it. The evening shit usually starts at five, but we will start you off slow for your first couple of weeks or so."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

She continued on, "Don't worry though; we will be following the time schedule that you provided us with, in order not to conflict with your agenda."

I nodded again.

"Okay so let me explain exactly how this works. During the week we try to have at least about ten girls on schedule, and during the afternoon we keep around ten to fifteen as well. On weekends we have anywhere from twenty to thirty. I presume Mr. Jenks told you that this is a casual workplace, so no need to be coming all fancy. Also, I would like to explain that you are in **NO** strict order to do anything you don't want to do. Your only job here is to make the person on the phone stay on as long as possible and for them to have a pleasant time in order to call again, but also in a way that makes you comfortable. If someone gets too crazy to the point where you can't handle the conversation transfer the line to another girl. Oh and just so you know…sometimes women call as well."

I felt my eyes budge out. Crap. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. I had to get out of here. I stood up with the intention of telling the woman that I changed my mind, but before I could fully remove myself from the chair she gave me a knowing smile.

"Bella, just try it out for today if you don't like it then you can write it down as an experience."

I huffed, worse experience yet, but I slowly sat back down.

"Okay so there's a four week trail, we try you out, and you try us out. If you like it and if we like your progress then you get to have your own extension number, but for now you get whoever calls and is not requesting someone."

I nodded. Damn is that all I was capable of doing lately, I thought dryly.

"Okay so that's all I can think of right now, if I think of anything else I'll let you know, or if you think of anything-ask me. Good luck."

With that she turned around and walked towards the elevator. I sat there- my mind blank until my headset started to ring; this of course made me jump out of my chair. Oh God its only eight fifteen how many calls I'm I going to have to take until two?

Damn the horrible economy for putting me in this situation! Damn all the places I applied to that didn't call me back, and damn Rosalie for even suggesting this place and putting me in this situation!

"Hello," I answered irritated.

"Oh, I like them with a little spice," a familiar female voice responded.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear or in this case _she _will appear.

"Rosalie!" I sighed in relief.

I heard her laughter mixed with a certain pixie laugh.

"That bad Bella?"

"You're my first call," I blushed thinking that I was going to be receiving many more calls.

"Oh I won't be your only; I'm surprised I actually got you. I thought I was going to get transferred so many times before I got connected to you, but I guess not. It's your lucky night! You get to work your magic on me and try to get me hot and bothered."

"Rosalie," I hissed. I could just imagine the smirk on her face right now.

"Calm down Bella, I just called to remind you to relax and not to be scared. I know you've never done anything like this before and yeah, your virtue might still be intact, but remember that's why we practice all afternoon yesterday and why we had that porn marathon."

Just thinking about all the films we had watched this past week had me blushing all over. My face felt too hot, and I was suddenly in need of some air. The girl sitting next to me noticed my reaction and smiled encouragingly.

"Okay Bella, I have to go meet up with Emmett and plus these horny phone calls get expensive if you don't keep them below three minutes. I'll see you when you get home. I'll go next door as soon as I hear your clumsy ass on the stairs. Please, please don't say the word penis, if you must say dick, but preferably cock, and don't say testicles, say balls. And please don't refer to your pussy as a vagina either." She said exasperated.

"Rosalie." I hissed.

"You need the job remember? I have to go Bella, your brother just walked in. Impatient bitch, I swear."

"Rosalie please don't tell my brother, he'll kill me."

"Of course not Bella, do you think I'm stupid!"

Then I heard the phone click. "Crap," I mumbled to no one.

I put my head down on the desk. I really can't do this and just when I finished that thought my headset started to ring once again. I jerked the headset off and told the girl next to me that I had to go to the bathroom. She pointed the way out to me.

Once in there I exhaled the breath I was holding, and washed my face. Well, I thought bitterly, at least I don't have to wear make-up to this job and I get to wear my sweats and t-shirts. "Yeah it's great," I mumbled. Idiot, you get to wear your favorite sweats and talk dirty at the same time, your life's perfect. This is a disaster. I've never even have had sex before for Gods sakes. I'm 19 years old and still a virgin, and I don't mind that, not at all, but that's not helping my current situation. I have no experience at this, why did I accept this job?

Because you're desperate.

I walked back to my little desk and sat down. I looked at the clock -9:00, five more hours to go.

I sat there for a good ten minutes before my headset brought me out of my thoughts. Okay Bella, show time. Remember all the practice with Rose yesterday. Think like a vixen.

Gosh who I'm I kidding, please be Rose, please.

"Hello?"

"Why hi there"

Definitely not Rose. "Ummm, Hi," I mumbled.

_Long pause…_

"Is that all your going to say?"

_What? Think Bella, what I'm I missing? Oh, right… this isn't a normal conversation. He's calling you to get off. He's calling so you can get him off. Crap. _

"Hey there sexy?" _Did that sound as stupid to his ears as it did to mine?_

"That's more like it, so who do I have the pleasure of speaking to tonight." _Shit, crap, double crap. I am not telling people my real name. Think…_

"Swan." _Swan? Really, Bella? You just gave him your last name genius. Yes, I realize that. Now stop talking to yourself._

"Swan? Kinky I like it. It has potential. Now Swan is the outfit your currently wearing just as kinky as your name is."

_Did he seriously just ask me that? Apparently stupid questions do exist. _

"Hello. Ms. Swan, are you there?"

That's when I realized that I must have been quiet for too long.

"Yes."

"Yes you're wearing a kinky outfit or yes your still there?"

How on earth does Rosalie do this? She told me, earlier this week, that she pictured Emmett on the other line just so it wouldn't be that creepy, but he would never call since he had no idea that she was even working here. I have no boyfriend, so I couldn't picture anyone on the other line.

I banged my head on my desk and looked down to what I was wearing- sweats and a t-shirt, definitely not kinky. I've never been a good liar so I said something that was true and could be taken either way.

"Depends on your definition of kinky," I tried to sound sexy, but I'm sure I sounded anything but. _God kill me._

"Hmm."

Silence. _Is that bad? I think that's bad, did he hang up? Crap. I'm going to be fired. _

"Well Swan since you won't tell me what your wearing I guess I'll have to tell you what I'm wearing, or _not _wearing.

_He's naked!_ I gasped.

"Yes I am, very much so."

_Shit, I said that out loud._

"So what do you want to do with me while you have me naked? Do you want to play with me?"

_No I don't. I don't want to do anything with you. Nothing, nothing at all creep. Damn why can't I be wealthy like Alice so I wouldn't have to be in this situation, I'm probably going to have nightmares after this._

"Umm. Would… I mean, umm what would you like me to do?"

"I can think of a few things." I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"How about you tell me one?" I suggested. _That wasn't bad._

"Well right now I would really like that pretty little mouth of yours on me."

"On you?"

"Yes, right on my dick, baby."

_Oh my fuckin' gosh_. I hung up the second he finished that statement.

Breathe, Bella, breathe. It's over. How embarrassing- I can't even talk about blow jobs?

Crap. I'm going to get fired. I just hung up on a customer, wait who cares if I get fired! I'm going to quit as soon as this shift comes to its end. On the bright side in ten minutes it will be ten and that makes it four hours to go.

And there goes my headset once again.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello," I said again.

Please don't be that creepy man again. Maybe I can pretend I'm talking to someone and everyone will think I'm doing my job when I'm not. Then I heard it, well _her._

Oh fuck, it's a woman. _Hang up Bella,_ _hang up_.

"Please don't hang up."

Well damn is my brain connected to my mouth today or something. What the hell happened to my filter?

Then I heard sobbing coming from her side of the line. "Are you alright?" _Please don't talk about blowjobs. _

I heard her exhale a long breath, and then she started talking so fast I had a hard time keeping up. "I just need someone to talk to. I was driving down the expressway from my boyfriends' house, I mean ex- boyfriends house…." And then she lost control of her voice by sobbing all over again.

"Oh my God, he-he fucked me and, and he dumped me right afterwards! He left me!" she practically yelled into the phone. "Just like that. I didn't even come!" she paused and then I heard her blow her nose.

"Then he says he's seeing someone else! And she stepped into the room, as if she was there the whole time. I can't tell anyone about this. I can't- it's so embarrassing! Then I was driving back home and s-saw the billboard. And I saw the number and I just called. I-I didn't even think about it. I just…I can't believe…am so…so ahhh! I just need someone to talk to- please."

Okay breathe Bella, you can do this. You don't have to even_ try _to dirty talk or put on a show. Just let her talk it out. Besides, your job is to make the people who call comfortable and stay on the phone as long as you can, you're practically still doing your job.

Plus she sounded as if she was drained, defeated. I could help her.

"Umm, yeah men can be real pigs sometimes. I mean, I work here so I should know." I said, nervously.

This made her chuckle, which was so much better then hearing her in hysterics. "I'm Jessica" the girl told me, while sniffing into the phone.

"Well Jessica if you want to talk - I'm all ears."

And that's how my last couple of hours of my first day as a phone sex operator went. Jessica told me all her life story up into the occurrences that led to Mike (the pig). I do have to admit that I felt bad for all the shit Mike did, by sleeping with her, then admitting that he had been cheating on her for the last four months, and then dumping her, but I'm extremely happy it occurred because she spared me four hours of hell.

God Bless Jessica, I shall include her in my prayers tonight.

* * *

**So there's the second chapter, please review and tell me what you think so far so I can know whether to continue or not. I believe Edward will come out in the next chapter. I'm not sure if I should give him his own POV, or continue on from Bella's. Thank you all for reading. (: **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Thanks for the reviews…they made me happy (:

**To answer the most asked question, the person on the phone from last chapter **_**wasn't**_** Edward, but he will come out soon-Promise (:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Still not the owner. All belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

"Bella wake up! Wake up! Belllllaaaaaa!"

Damn Alice. "I'm up!" I grumbled into my pillow.

"Oh Good! Rose and I will be in the kitchen when you're ready to talk. You sneaked past us last night, but we want details now!" She yelled through my door.

Fifteen minutes later I was describing my previous night to them, detail by detail.

"You what?" Rose shrieked.

"I hung up on him."

Rosalie started laughing hysterically. "Oh My God, poor guy Bella. You probably left him with a case of blue balls." She managed to get out through her laughter.

"Serves him right." Alice defended me. "I don't know how you do it Rosalie."

She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "I just picture Emmett very clearly, naked, with whip cre-"

"Rose that's my brother!" I shuddered not even wanting to picture him like that.

"Sorry Bella," she smirked.

Bitch wasn't sorry.

I continued on, mostly to get the topic of a naked Emmett, especially with anything edible out of the way. "Yeah, and the last couple of hours I talked to this girl-"

"Hours? So, you really are into women." Rose winked.

"Girl?" Alice said at the same time.

"Calm down. It wasn't like that. And no Rose I'm not into that sort of thing. She was crying her eyes out, some asshole broke her heart, and she needed someone to talk to. She saw the billboard on the expressway and called. She helped me out, I helped her out."

"Helped you out, in which way Bella?" Rose said giving me an evil smile.

"Damn it Rose! Do you always have to make an innuendo out of everything I say?"

She gave me a pointed look, as if to say "duh."

"Yeah," I continued, "So I'm calling today to quit."

"WHAT!" Rose shouted.

"You heard me; I can't do this Rose. I'm not cut out for it like you."

"Bella you can't."

"And why not?" Alice and I said together.

"Well Christmas break is like two weeks away and don't you want to be able to buy some things and save up some money for the year to come, we get paid weekly there Bella."

Crap. I needed the money and she knew she got me when she saw the crush look on my face.

"Fine, but I'm still going to be looking for other jobs. If anyone else hires me, I quit."

"Alright." She said defeated.

No one said anything else, but Alice quickly broke the silence.

"Oh my gosh" She screeched. "I almost forgot to tell you guys! Edward is driving up next Friday and Jasper and I are following him back to Forks on Sunday to spend the break with the family."

Alice looked extremely happy about this fact.

Edward is Alice's younger brother by a year or something like that. I've never met him, but I've heard a couple of things about him through Emmett and Jasper. He likes to keep to himself, meaning he is the complete opposite of Alice. Rosalie also explained to me that he isn't that close to anyone and that's the reason he never calls Alice or comes up to visit her.

"So you're going to leave me here for two weeks all alone?". Don't get me wrong I was happy that Alice was finally going to see her family. Also that she gets to go back home, but this was my first Christmas away from my mother. I didn't have the money to fly back home and visit her in Jacksonville and I would feel less than comfortable spending it with Charlie.

Everyone knew that.

"No silly just one week. I explained to both my parents that I'll spend Christmas with them, but have to be back before New Years to spend it with you guys. Since we both know Rosalie won't leave Emmett's side, and Emmett won't leave yours, you'll have company throughout the whole two weeks."

That cheered me up instantly. I'll be spending Christmas with a bitchy Rose and comical Emmett. Not to mention that this was going to be my first Christmas with my brother. And all my happiness went out the window when I heard my phone ring and looked at the screen. I had saved this number from the previous time to know that it was work related.

"Hello," I answered

"Bella I'm just calling to let you know your schedule, so get a pen and paper to write it down. You don't work today, but you will tomorrow from twelve in the afternoon to six in the evening. During the week you will work Wednesday eight in the evening to one o' clock in the morning, and finally Friday and Saturday, both from seven to two in the morning. We will pay you Saturday when your shift is over."

I wrote everything down, said a quick thank you and hung up the phone.

Rose saw my schedule and assured me that hardly anyone calls Sundays or Wednesdays meaning that they gave me good days.

I smiled, but knew it wouldn't last long since they only scheduled me on those days to help me get accustomed to the job.

I relaxed most of the day, and wrote a paper I needed to complete for my composition class.

Sunday shift came around and I was a little less nervous than before knowing what to expect and also because Rosalie insisted on renting another porno to get me on the right mind set.

I knew she was just lying though; she gets turned on watching that stuff. Of course she used me as an excuse. No wonder she loves her job and Emmett.

As Rose promised Sunday was a slow day, but people called, correction _horny_ people called. And I took those phone calls as the scared little girl I was. Red cheeks and all.

I was happy that I only needed one more hour to get out of here, and I had only managed to hang up on one phone call throughout the day. Yes, it was a _woman_. No, she wasn't calling because her boyfriend had cheated on her. It took all my strength not to stand up and leave when lucky guy number six called. He was by far the worst.

"_So baby you ready to have a little fun."_

"_Oh I sure am." _I purred into the line_, _trying to sound like the woman I had heard in one of the many porn films I had watched.I rolled my eyes, knowing that that statement alone would work him up.

"_Does this mean your wet for me baby?"_

"_No, I'm more than wet…I'm- I'm drenched." _Rosalie taught me that line and while I said it I was blushing mad.

"_It's a shame all that wetness is going to waste, you see I'm more into anal sex."_

WHAT! Well fuck me dry…literally. Rosalie had taught me that line as well. _"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah, you heard me; I can picture that little ass of yours up in the air waiting for me, and you on all fours like the bitch that you are."_

I wanted to tell him so bad that he was correct. That the furthest he was going to go with my ass was "picturing it," but I held my tongue and continued on and made myself think as if I was still in my dorm practicing with Rose.

"_Oh yeah, what else can you picture, baby?"_

"_I can see myself thrusting into you, in and out, and you screaming my name."_

Dumbass, I don't even know your name.

"_Oh can you feel my dick pounding into you, baby, can you believe how good that feels." _

I tried to moan, but I'm sure it sounded more like I had something stuck in my throat. Ground open up and swallow me now.

"_That's right, baby. Take it all! Feel me, ugh"_

All two inches because that's what it sounded like from here. I cursed Alice and Rose for making me sound like a bigger pervert than I was by making me listen to those mouths they have. By the noises this guy was making in the other line it sounded like he was close. I wanted to hang up as soon as possible because talking about anal sex was not something I was into, so I said something that Rose told me usually got them off fast.

"_You know it's a shame you're not standing right in front of me, It sounds like we would of had a lot of fun, and I would of more than enjoyed letting you ride me with that big cock of yours baby."_ I used the sexy, deep voice Rosalie showed me how to use, and within seconds I heard his breath still, and heard him sigh afterwards. Well my job is finish, so I let him tell me how appreciative he was and couldn't wait to talk to me again.

By the time my shift was over I couldn't believe that it actually went as smooth as it did. I hadn't freaked out like I had on Friday, well besides the women who called, but that was a natural response. I would have to thank Rosalie for 'tutoring me' and tell her that those porn films actually worked. I knew I would regret the moment I did because I could see her rushing off to rent some more.

The week passed on quickly, and I worked my shifts once again during the week. They paid me like they promised after my shift on Saturday and I was shocked to see how much I actually earned. Of course, Rose just gave me her famous smirk, and told me that the pay check was the only thing that kept her around. Yeah, and all the dirty talk you get to practice on others to use on Emmett, I mentally thought, so I gave her a smirk back.

Since I had finals the upcoming week the agency said they would give me the week off, but I would have to work all through the weekend Of course when I let Alice know my schedule for the weekend she was more than mad. She wanted me to meet her brother, but I told her that there would always be a next time. I knew from the look on her face that she didn't believe that and I instantly remembered what Rosalie had told me about him distancing himself from her.

It was now Friday and we were all done with all our finals. I was more than happy to be done with my first semester and happy that Christmas break was finally here, but was equally sad that Alice would be leaving me in two days. I reminded myself that I would hardly even be here since the agency called and gave me my work schedule. It was only fair for her and Jasper to spend times with their families. I looked at the clock by the T.V and noticed that I still had a few minutes before I had to make my way down to work with Rosalie. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door, Alice yelled that she was changing, so I stood up and answered it.

Standing at the door was Jasper, which I assume was here to pick up Alice to take her back to his place, since that's where Edward was going be staying at through the weekend. I moved to let him in and was closing the door when someone put there foot in the way. Damn Emmett.

"So you finally came to visit your sister, huh, or are you looking for Rose? You know she's next door, Em." I re-opened the door to let the goof in and there standing before me was _not_Emmett.

He was beautiful, absolutely stunning. He was tall and lean. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that outlined his athletic body. He had the most unusual shade of hair color. It was between brown and copper, but also held shades of red. I decided then and there that it was bronze. He had deep green eyes that weren't fully seen because they were hidden behind thick black rim glasses, but even from were I stood I could see some type of emotion behind them that I couldn't grasp. His eyes were darting all over the place, never truly focused on one area. He didn't even look at me. He had his jaw clenched and that only made his jaw line even more noticeable. I couldn't look away and I didn't until I heard a shriek come from behind me.

"EDWARD!"

I shook my head, trying to come back to the present, only to be pushed out of the way by a short pixie.

"Edward, I missed you so much, what are you doing here? I thought you were getting here until later! Was this a surprise because if it is- it's the best surprise ever! Did Jasper bring you over here? I'm so happy you came, I didn't think you were, but mom kept telling me not to worry that you would be here, but I couldn't be sure, but here you are and you came and I'm so happy! Oh my gosh your really here aren't you? Thanks for coming this means so much to me."

I don't know how Alice did it, but she said that all in one breath, and she literally jumped on him even though he was still standing outside the door. You could see the pain Edward was going through with the death grip Alice held him in; I swear her hug of death frightens even the hell out of Emmett. I felt bad for him.

"Oh crap, I forgot you haven't met Bella, well this is Bella, well her name is Isabella, but she likes for people to call her Bella; wait why I'm I telling you this? She should be the one telling you this! I'm just so happy you're here Edward! I want to keep talking because I feel like if I stop you're just going to disappear, but you're not because you're actually here. Wait maybe you should pinch me just in case. Here pinch my arm."

"Alice!" Jasper and I said at the same time.

"Whoops sorry, I'm just so-"

"We know Alice your excited" I cut her off, "but maybe you should release the death grip you have on him he's turning kind of blue, you don't want to cut his trip short do you?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Edward!" She immediately released him and he gave a short chuckle. The sound was beautiful._ Beautiful_. _No, he was beautiful. _I immediately closed my gaping mouth.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Alice." He said shyly with his eyes trained to the floor.

Her face literally beamed up with the sound of his voice. Well that makes two of us.

It got uncomfortable really fast with the three of us just standing there. The only noise was currently coming from the kitchen, no doubt Jasper going through our refrigerator like always. Him and Emmett are the same in that aspect.

With Alice just staring at Edward, and Edward looking at the floor-I took a step forward and introduced myself.

"Hey I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella, as you've been told I do prefer it more." I said while I extended my hand.

He chuckled quietly, probably remembering Alice ramblings from earlier. "Ed-Edward," was all he said, but he gave me a gorgeous smile. Close your mouth Bella, please don't drool. He took my hand and I instantly felt my pulse quicken.

I was snapped out of my daze by Jasper yelling, "And don't call him Eddie, he loathes it. Emmett gets a kick out of it though." We all laughed at that, of course Emmett loved setting people off.

Almost instantly the tension once again grew in the air. Not being good with discomfort I took that as my cue to take off to work.

"Well I'm off to get Rose and head off to work; I'll see you all later." I smiled and gave an awkward wave to the room and made my exit toward the door.

"Work, since when did you get a job?" Jasper appeared into the foyer.

Really Jasper? "Umm since like two weeks ago or something, it's not a big deal, so I didn't really want to say anything. And please don't tell Emmett I can already hear him telling me I don't need to work because he'll help me out, but you know I don't like him looking at me as I need help, so please don't." I pleaded.

"Chill Bella, I won't tell him, but he will find out eventually, so you might as well sooner or later."

"I will, probably next week when he notices that I'm not in the dorm to feed him when its Christmas break."

He nodded and I looked toward the room again to find Edward giving me a curious glance.

My blush immediately crept up into my cheeks. I smiled toward him and mumbled "It was nice to meet you," and made my way to Rose's dorm. Emmett better not be there, I thought dryly.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! I want to hear from you guys (:**

**Oh by the way Edward hasn't called, but he will…soon. *evil laugh***

**Thanks again for reading, and please check out my other story as well, I'm just starting that one too. **

**I'm about to go and update that one as well and I should be able to update both again by this week.**

**Have a great week (: **

**Now press that bottom button and review! Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I just own this plot!

* * *

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Christmas break had passed and the new semester at school had started. The break went better than I had hoped, meaning that Emmett didn't find out about me working where I am working. Rose was a miracle worker always keeping him occupied when I wasn't around. As Alice promised she was back in Seattle to be with us for New Years, but wasn't her usually self, seeing she invited Edward to come back with her, but he declined the offer. My job was going as well as I could expect, and I was scheduled to get my own extension number in a week. Unfortunately, this week was going to be Rosalie's last week as a sex phone operator. Her reason- she couldn't continue lying to Emmett about where she worked, and she wasn't feeling up for the job anymore. Her time had come to call it quits. I told her that I _**never **_felt up to do this job, so I might as well turn in my two week notice with her, but then she started going on and on how I needed to save up money first and then I could leave. In the end I agreed. The main reason being that I still hadn't found a job anywhere else.

Today was Sunday and I didn't have to work, but today was Rosalie's last day. She was scheduled to end her shift in an hour; Alice and Jasper were out, and Emmett was currently sitting next to me watching sports center. I was reading Wuthering Heights, once again to pass the time and waiting till Rose came. The three of us were going to go to a pizzeria place she knows of that stays open late. The occasion? We are going to celebrate her jobless life.

Emmett pulled me out of my reading by asking me about mom. "Have you spoken to mom recently?"

"No. Not lately. I've been too busy. Have you spoken to d-Charlie?" I questioned in return. I knew he only brought mom up, so I could bring up dad.

"Yeah, he's good. Says we should go down together the next time we have a break from school."

I tore my eyes away from his, so he wouldn't see the guilt in them. When my mom left my dad, we were both toddlers. I was three and Emmett was five years old. She took me with her and left Emmett behind with our dad. I guess they both thought that it was fair enough. They each got one child, but it was never really fair for Emmett or me. We never saw each other until I graduated high school in Phoenix. It was then that I decided to move to Washington to come to the University Emmett was attending to "reconnect". The whole time that I have been here in Washington I never called or visited my father. It's not because I'm angry because I'm not. I'm more disappointed? Confused? He never tried to reach me, or search for me when Rene took me with her. Hell! He never called on my birthdays or sent me a damn card to congratulate me. He didn't attend my high school graduation either. So why should I bother with my father when he hasn't tried in the past sixteen years? Okay, so maybe I am angry.

Emmett was there though, through birthdays, Christmas's, Thanksgivings, pretty much every holiday. He would always send me a card every now and then and call. He attended my graduation as well. He practically moved me over here with him.

"Bells?"

"Yeah Em, _**you**_ should go see him."

He met me glaze for a moment, but other than that went on watching the sports channel as if I hadn't responded the way I did. I continued reading until Rosalie swung open the door to my dorm.

When Emmett, Rose, and I reached the pizza place we found almost each table taken. Thankfully, we found a booth towards the back. Before I could sit down Rose pulled me by the arm and ordered Emmett to sit, while we went to the ladies room.

"Can you believe it, it's over! No more telling guys I want to suck their cock, and rub myself all over them." She shouted.

"Now it's my turn," I stated dully.

The girl that was fixing her hair in one of the mirrors gave Rose and myself a dirty look, to which Rose met. The girl didn't look at us again and quickly left the restroom.

"Oh chin up Swan, you can save up your money and quit by the summer."

"That's six freakin' months Rose!"

She shrugged, not understanding my hysterical voice. Of course she wouldn't, she did work there for two years.

"You'll never guess what! You know Lauren, the one with the fake boobs and fake nose. Well she said that she got a call today from this guy who just wanted to talk. Supposedly though, it's not his first time calling. He has talked to like two of the other girls. Like _talk, talk_. I wish I would have received that call. I swear I got a call from this guy who sounded like he was eighty fuckin' years old. How sick is that? He probably took one of his many blue pills before he called. And you know the worse part? I had to keep repeating myself to him because the fucker couldn't hear me."

I laughed and shuddered at the same time. Eighty years old? That is sick.

After we finished with the conversation that Emmett wasn't allowed to hear, we made our way back and spent the whole night goofing off and celebrating with Rose.

Monday arrived bright and early and I had a morning class I didn't want to attend, with a professor that I couldn't stand.

Time seemed to be slowing down and I could tell right away that this semester was going to be worse than the last. Alice of course was her chipper self when I entered the kitchen. She had gratefully made me a cup of coffee that I desperately needed.

I arrived to my first morning class a couple of minutes late, and the professor took that as an opportunity to announce to the class that my kind of behavior was inexcusable.

_Yeah, fuck you too. _

Throughout the class he went on and on about things that held no meaning to our subject. And I sat there longing to be back at the dorm sleeping. The boy next to me kept looking in my direction and I wished at the moment that I had the energy to flip him off for staring. Obviously,_ I am not a morning person._

What kept making my day worse was that I knew that I worked today, and also knowing that Rose wasn't going to be there.

I had two more classes to attend to, and then I could go home, rest for two hours, and go to work at five. Mondays were probably going to be the worst day of my week. Lucky for me I got out of work at eleven, so I wouldn't be seeing too many of the night callers. They usually made their rounds towards midnight.

For the two hours I had before I had to go to work, I finished writing a paper that was due Thursday and made myself a sandwich along with a soup to eat. I quickly finished off my food and arrived at work right on time, making my way towards my desk.

I was seated in my chair for no more than thirty seconds before my headset started to ring. "Here's to another day," I mumbled and then placed the headset on.

"What can I do to bring pleasure to your day?" I said, trying to cheer myself up with a joke.

"Well first of all, you would have to change your vagina to a penis."

_WHAT!_ "Excuse me?" I demanded.

"You heard me sugar, I'm into big cocks, so why don't you connect me to one."

"I'm sorry _sir_, but this is a women operating service. You will find no men working here." I said, barely controlling the laughter that was fighting to get through.

"Well fuck."

"I'm sorry to disappoint." I told him, using the most serious voice I could master. Rosalie would get a kick out of this.

"You and me both. Well let's hope the man I bring home tonight won't be a disappointment sugar. I need a good fuck. Is that so hard?"

He had a southern drawl to his voice, making him sound even more hilarious. I wondered for a moment if this is what the guys from Broke Back Mountain sounded like. I needed to ask Rose, I was pretty sure she had seen the movie. She probably considered it to be gay porn.

"I don't know you tell me, is it hard?" Another joke. My day was getting better.

"Are you toying with me? I already told you unless you have an incher down in the southern region, you won't be much of a help darlin'. I like visual, and I can't have that with you. No offense sugar."

"Oh trust me, none taken. I am rather enjoying this conversation." I said with a smile.

"Well I would like to continue it babe, but I called for a reason. I'm goin' to go find my needs somewhere else. The pool boy from next door is looking yummy."

And with that I heard the click, signaling the end of the call. My laughter came as soon as the dial tone did, and the right side of my stomach hurt by the time I finished. That was definitely a first. I stood up and headed to the restroom to try and regain myself and my bladder. When I came back my headset was buzzing once again. Maybe he didn't find the pool boy, and he's really desperate? I chuckled with that thought.

"Yes?"

"H-Hi?" came a voice from the other side of the phone line, sounding rather shy.

"Well hello, how can I please you today?"

"Umm, I don't want to talk… I mean I-I do, but not like _that_…"

"So you want to talk, but you don't? Oh! You want me to do all the talking. Well that's fine; I get guys all the time who just like to listen."

"No! That's not what I meant." He shouted, making me pull the headset out of my ear. That hurt like a bitch.

"Whoa, calm down. Don't hurt the eardrum now."

"Sorry." I heard him mumble.

"Ok, explain. You want to talk, but…?"

"Not talk, well not the talk that you do."

"Not the talk that I do? What does that mean?" I asked, offended.

"Umm. You know _dirty talk_." I could hardly hear the last words because he said them so low.

"So if don't want me to dirty talk, why call?" This guy was confusing the hell out of me. And then it clicked, this must be the boy Lauren had told Rosalie about. The one who has been calling lately to _talk, talk_. He wants to have a normal conversation.

He confirmed my suspicion when he simply said, "To talk."

Okay weird, doesn't this guy have like friends or someone else to talk to?

"Okay. I can talk." I finally said. "Anything that means I don't have to be telling guys just how bad I want their cocks."

That seemed to make him relax because I heard a chuckle come from him. "I'm guessing you don't like your job then?"

"Are you kidding me? I rather be waitressing, but did those people even look at my application when I applied. No! So here I am, using my voice and other ways to get men off."

"Well don't feel obligated by me, I promise I just want to talk."

"I swear nothing else has sounded as good as that did."

He chuckled again, but didn't respond.

Trying to break the silence I asked him, "So what should I call you?"

"How 'bout 'E'?"

"Mysterious much, E?"

"Depends on who you ask. What should I call you?" He questioned back.

I smiled and said, "Simple, plain old, 'B'."

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter!

Can you guess who Bella is talking to in the end? (:

hahaha.

thanks again for reading.

Please tell me what you think, by pressing the green button.

I read all the reviews you guys leave, even if some make me cry.

:D

I sha'll update TDE really soon, so keep an eye on that! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns.

* * *

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"If there's one thing you wish existed in this world what would it be?"

"Immortality." I said without hesitating.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Yep, I'm too old as it is."

"Women and age." He mumbled.

"Well aren't you scared of what's to come after this life?" I bite back.

"No. Just curious." He said and I could hear the true sincerity in his voice.

"Curious?" I said slowly, testing out the word, as if it was the first time I heard it.

"Yes."

"Well what if there isn't anything on the other side." I asked.

"And what if there's everything." He countered.

That made me smile.

It felt good talking to this stranger. It was as if I could open up to him without the feeling of being rejected. It was now Thursday and this was the second time I had talked to him. I have been wanting to ask him for his name, but hadn't. I was afraid he would ask for mine. I didn't want to be giving out information and I'm sure he felt the same, seeing as I was a phone sex operator. He probably thought I was a fifty year old woman. God, do I sound like a fifty year old woman's voice sounds like? How did that even sound like. Ugh! I was over analyzing things.

"B?"

Crap. He was talking.

"Umm. Yeah?"

"So the chicken or the egg?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

He chuckled and I couldn't help to think that the sound was beautiful, but also familiar. Maybe because I have been hearing it so often.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the client?"

"I'm also supposed to be talking dirty to the client." I said with a smirk on my face. Apparently Rose was rubbing off on me.

"R-right." He said, sounding nervous. He usually sounded nervous, with anything sexual I said.

"Calm down. I'm not going to say anything about what I want to do with any part of your body." I promised, chuckling.

"Okay." He squeaked out.

"So what was this egg and chicken talk?" I questioned.

"Oh right. What do you think came first, the chicken or the egg?"

"Philosophy?" I said surprised.

"Yeah." And I could tell he was nervous again

"Have you taken Philosophy yet?" I questioned him.

"Umm. N-n-no, I haven't." He said, still sounding nervous.

I'm such an idiot; maybe college wasn't in his plans. "Sorry." I said lowly.

"What for?" He questioned in return.

"For asking. If it made you uncomfortable, I apologize."

"Don't be. I plan on taking it, just not this year."

"Oh, I know what you mean, so many classes to take. I took that class last semester..."

"So, the chicken or the egg then?" He cut me off abruptly.

Okay. "Egg, you?"

"Chicken."

"Of course." I muttered.

"What does that mean?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"You always contradict me." I stated.

I heard him laugh. Then I heard another voice, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"B, I have to go."

Damn. I didn't want to hang up. That meant reality would set back in and I would have to talk to all the losers who actually _did_ want to hear just how big I thought there cock was. I immediately felt horrible after that thought. I was using this stranger who called just to have a sense of normalcy throughout my other calls. Well fuck he used me too, and everyone else here he has talked to.

"Yeah, ok." I responded.

"Have fun…working," He said with a chuckle.

I chuckled back and disconnected the call. Not a minute later my phone started ringing. Thankfully, the guy requested someone, so I connected him over.

It proved to be a slow night and I didn't receive many phone calls. I was happy that I didn't have to worry about classes the next day. This semester I scheduled my classes Monday through Thursdays, meaning that I had Fridays off from school. It also meant that I could sleep till noon tomorrow, I thought with a smile on my face.

-X-

Apparently Alice doesn't believe in sleeping till noon because she woke me up after her morning class finished at ten.

"Lovely Bellini, wake up!" She said, pounding on my door, and then stepping in.

"Go away." I grumbled out, throwing a pillow at her head, but missing.

"Not a chance. Now get up. It's a beautiful day and you work later, so get up and see it while it's here."

"No." I said incoherently.

I felt the bed shift and I knew that if I opened my eyes she would be there, staring right at me. I let one eye lift open, and there she was giving me her puppy eyes- the ones I couldn't say no to.

"Damn Alice!"

She didn't say anything, but showed her enthusiasm by clapping her hands together.

"Shh. I need coffee, before I can handle any loud noises." I told her.

"How was work yesterday?" She questioned.

I hadn't told anyone about the phone calls from E. It didn't feel right. It actually felt kind of personal. Even though the questions we asked each other were anything but personal. They were questions that made you explore your own mind, and I enjoyed them. I enjoyed talking to _him_.

"That bad, huh?" Alice said, when I never responded.

"I wouldn't say I had fun, but…" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But you need the job." She finished the sentence for me.

"Exactly."

"So what time do you go in today?" She asked, while lying next to me and leaning her elbow, in order to rest herself into her arm.

"Five and I stop talking dirty at two."

She let out a whistle. "That's a long time."

"I know! And it's Friday! All the perverts call today."

"Bella, the perverts call every day." She said chuckling and I had to join in with her laughter.

I closed my eyes, hoping she would let me go back to sleep, but of course I should have known better. This is Alice.

I felt her get up from the bed and then I felt something hit my face-hard. I opened my eyes and saw the pillow I had thrown at her earlier next to me.

"Get up!" She yelled.

"Alright, alright." I growled. I got up, gathered some clothes, and made my way into the bathroom.

We only had one bathroom. Each morning, during the school week, I had to pound on the door to get Alice out of there. It was getting tiring, but for the first time it was Alice who was pounding on the door telling _me_ to get my butt out. I opened the door, jeans and t-shirt on, hair blow dried and tossed into a ponytail, to find her leaning against the wall.

"Why are you so persistent today?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Umm. Well I thought that, maybe, since we have so many hours to kill before you head into work that maybe…"

"Spill it Alice!" I said exasperated.

"Maybewecangoshopping?" She asked giving me her puppy eyes.

"Can you repeat that, in human speed?" I teased.

"Bella! Let's go. Please?" The power of her eyes on full force.

"Fine." I huffed out.

Five hours later I found my hands stocked with bags full of clothes Alice had approved of. She stated that since I had a well paying job I could budge. I bought the stuff just to shut her up.

We finished eating and made our way to the dorms, in order to drop everything off and for me to get my truck. I only had half an hour before I had to get work.

Hastily I dropped everything off in my room. I was out the door once again in two minutes, calling a good-bye over my shoulder to Alice.

I quickly parked in the lot that I was too familiar with, thankful that I still had five minutes. I was never going to go shipping with Alice on a work day again. If I hadn't forcefully pushed her out the mall we would have still been there.

The only reason she let me eat anything was because she knew I had to work. I wouldn't be able to make something at home with the time limit I had. Thankfully, Rose hadn't join us she would of told me to call in sick in order to continue shopping. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized it was five and I was still sitting in my truck.

"Shit!" I jumped off my truck and quickly made my way inside the building.

The woman I hadn't seen since the first day of the job was standing by my desk. You had to be kidding me I am only two minutes late!

"Hello Bella."

I was taken back that she still remembered my name, but quickly composed myself. "Hi."

"You know why I'm here, right?" Her words weren't meant to be taken in a disapproving manner that much I could tell, especially since she had a smile on her face.

"No." I told her honestly.

"You get your extension number today!" She said cheerfully.

I had already been here a month? "Wow."

"Don't sound too cheerful now!" She chuckled.

"Sorry." I said blushing.

She ignored me, and continued on. "Do you want to write it down, or can you memorize it? Its only four numbers."

"I can memorize it." I assured her.

"Okay its 6843. When people place a call they'll have the option of keying in an extension number before being connected to one of you. They press the pound key and then the extension number. As you might already know, if they like you they ask for it."

I nodded in confirmation. I had been asked for my extension number already.

"Well that's it. I won't be taking anymore of your time. You can already start giving the number out-it's been programmed."

"Ok thanks." I said, while taking the seat behind my desk.

She left without saying anything else, so I placed my headset on. I had already been here long enough to know that calls didn't really start to come in until a little after six.

I sat there and pulled out the copy of Wuthering Heights that I had in the desk drawer. I wasn't scared that anyone would take it. It was practically falling apart. I already needed to buy a new copy.

I was reading for a good fifteen minutes and getting to the part were Catherine tells Nelly that she can never marry Heathcliff, when the headset rang.

"Hello."

"Hi there."

"How can I help you today?" I asked, trying to sound seductive.

"Well I have a big problem and I'm here all by myself. Do you think you can help me fix it?"

_No, go take a cold shower was what I wanted to say._

"Of course." I said sounding more willing than I was.

"So how do you suggest you help me?" He questioned.

"Well how about by me saying all the things I would be doing if I were there."

"And what are some of those things, baby?"

Ugh. "Well first I would stroke you, nice and hard, to get you good and ready."

"Ugh-huh." He mumbled. I could tell that he was preparing himself.

"Then I know you would want to be in my mouth, wouldn't you? You want to fuck my mouth, don't you?" I said, feeling my cheeks going red. I still wasn't able to control my blush.

"Yes." He hissed.

"I would taste you. I bet you taste delicious." Don't think about what you're saying. Don't think about what you're saying. Just say it.

I heard him grunting on the other line. I continued on, trying to get this over with quickly.

"What else do you want to fuck?" I questioned

"Your…" He stopped suddenly, and then I heard another voice.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I woman screeched.

Shit! I didn't know if I should have been worried or laughing, so I didn't do either. I just listened.

"Who are you talking to? Give me the fuckin' phone. Put your dick back in your pants!"

I heard the phone being tossed around and then the woman started to talk.

"Who the fuck is this?" She questioned.

I stayed quiet.

"Answer me bitch! Can't you get yourself your own man or do you thrive on getting married men?" She shouted.

I hung up. I didn't know what else to do. She should be talking to her husband, not me. Obviously he was the one with the problem.

I went to the restroom and splashed water over my face. This day had already started bad, which wasn't a good thing.

I slowly made my way back to my desk, but hurried my steps when I heard my headset ringing.

"Hello?" I asked breathless.

"Well they really did a number on you, answering the phone breathless."

I relaxed hearing _his_ voice. "You have no idea." I grumbled.

"Do you, um, maybe, want to talk about it? I mean only if you want to." He quickly added.

"E, calm down. Breathe."

"S-sor-ry." He stuttered.

"It's fine." There was silence and after a while it got uncomfortable.

"So do you want to talk about it?" He questioned again.

"Oh. Umm this- umm married guy just called and his wife pretty much caught him on the phone while…you know."

"A married guy?" He said, in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. It was pretty awkward. Then she started questioning me! I hung up."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Trying to change the topic I asked, "So it's Friday, why aren't you out?"

"I, oh, I'm not. I don't go out…much." He quickly finished.

I had to change the topic again. "What are the odds?"

"The odds of what?" He asked confused.

"The odds of you getting me two days in a row."

"I like talking to you." He blurted out, and I would bet money that he was blushing just as much as I was. "I mean you don't pressure me into talking the other kind of way. You just talk…"

"I like talking to you too, but what other kind of way are you talking about?" This time I was the one who was confused.

"You know…dirty." He stuttered his way through.

"How old are you?" I exclaimed.

"Eighteen." He answered quickly, too quickly.

"Are you sure?" I didn't know why, but I felt as if he wasn't telling the truth.

"Y-y-yess."

"I'm going to pretend like I believe you." He was lying about his age. I was sure.

I heard him exhale a long breath.

He didn't sound that young, and it wasn't like I was really talking to him in an explicit manner. We had normal conversations, I reasoned. I knew though that I was only trying to reason with myself, so I could keep talking to him.

"So, since you like talking to me so much, do you want my extension number?" I asked nervously, biting my lip.

"S-sure."

I gave it to him and soon we got talking. Once again he only said he had to hang up when someone else said something in the background. I strained my hearing, but couldn't make out a thing. Even then we had been talking for a good two hours. I hung up and got back to reality.

The one where I had to talk to the men who wanted to know how tight I was.

* * *

so what do you think?

Did the chicken or the egg come first?

Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing. (:

Next Story Update: Through Dominant Eyes. :]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to mess around with her characters…in bed! :P

* * *

BPOV

"May I ask why you chose this job?"

I guess I took to long to respond because I heard his rushed voice. "That's too personal, isn't it? Forget I asked, okay?"

I chuckled. He was always worrying about making me uncomfortable. "You can ask that, if I can ask you something in return."

"Umm. I-I. Maybe we shouldn't. I mean…"

"Its nothing big, I promise." I said trying to calm him down. "I was just going to ask you, what made you call this place in the first place?"

He stayed quiet on the other line and all I could hear was his heavy breathing. I needed to keep talking to calm him down. "I mean you obviously don't call for all the other reasons the other guys call. We talk, right? Every time you call all you want to do is have a normal conversation."

"Does that bother you? He whispered.

"No!" I shouted too loudly. All the girls near my desk immediately turned around to stare at me. My face turned crimson in a matter of seconds. I gave them a sheepish grin and looked down towards the papers placed on my desk. I could still feel their eyes burning holes at me.

"No, I like that you don't call for the reasons the others do. It's just you call to talk right? I'm sure you have a lot of people to talk to. So why call a place where they charge you a minute, in order for someone to hear your views and opinions?" I questioned him, my voice much quieter.

I couldn't even hear his breathing now, but there was no dial tone. He hadn't hanged up. That was a good thing.

"E?"

Silence.

"Ok? I guess I can answer your question then.

"I looked all over Seattle for a job. I applied for a dozen job positions. At the end I went to two interviews, but neither called back. Someone I know recommended this place, so I applied. They hired me and I've been here for a month and half now."

I could hear his breaths once again, but he didn't say anything.

"Look, I'm sorry I've made you uncomfortable. I guess I'll talk to you another day." It didn't go unnoticed by me that this would be the first time I ended our calls. I was about to click the button on the headset to end the call when I heard his strained voice.

"I-I I don't. I m-mean." I heard a gush of air leave his mouth. "What I meant is that I don't have a lot of f-friends, so I don't have a lot of people to talk to," he mumbled. If my headset hadn't been on the loudest setting, I would have never heard him.

How was I supposed to respond to that? Suddenly, everything made sense. The reason he called was because he didn't have anyone else to call. He had no one else to talk to. It made since that he was using me, and I wasn't mad. I couldn't be because I was using him as well.

I must have been lost in my own thoughts for too long because I heard his strained voice once again.

"I guess I will talk to you another day."

Before I could respond I heard the dial tone.

-X-

He didn't call for the rest of the week or the week after that. I tried not to dwell on it. I tried to pretend like it didn't bother me, but at the end of every shift- I couldn't pretend. It did bother me. He was my escape. He gave me conversations where I didn't have to embarrass myself. He wanted to talk to me and now I felt as if I'd never get the chance again.

I gave up on hoping when another week passed by and he hadn't called. I tried talking to some of the other girls at work. I discreetly would bring up if they had received any weird phone calls, thinking that maybe E stopped calling me in order to talk to some other girl here.

But the only responses I would get were stories of what some of our "customers" would ask for or say to them. I stopped asking after one of the girls told me that she actually got turned on by one of her callers. She had to go to the restroom to 'handle' the problem.

-X-

I still thought I was dreaming when I realized that it was _his_ velvety voice on the other side of the phone line.

I didn't know if I should have laughed out of relief because I was hearing his voice or click the end button because he took so much time to call. I didn't do either though. The girls around me saw my opened mouth, wide eyes, and heard my heavy breathing though. I was sure that they thought my phone call was exciting me, and it was, though it was because of something entirely differently than what they thought it was.

I was excited because I was hearing his voice. After a month of going without listening to it.

I just sat there though, shocked, not responding to the person on the other line.

"Hello?" his timid voice said once again.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"How have you been?"

He's got to be kidding me! He hasn't called in over a month and he's going to pretend like that time hasn't passed.

"Look E-"

He interrupted me before I could say anything else.

"I saw a commercial on T.V. the other day." He blurted out.

"Okay?" My voice came out as confused as I felt. He's bringing up a commercial after a month of ignoring me?

"It was from where you work at."

Now I understood.

"It is really like that?" he whispered. I didn't know why he was talking so low; we both knew he was alone. It was impossible for anyone to hear him.

"How?" I questioned.

"You know, umm. H-how they showed it was in the commercial."

"I haven't seen it." I dead pinned.

"Well they had these g-girls, I mean women and they were…" he paused, hesitating.

Air escaped my lungs in frustration. I admit that I'm embarrass of saying the things I have to say working here, but he had trouble saying words like 'dirty'.

"They were?" I tried encouraging him on.

But he didn't say anything.

"Just say it," I spat out frustrated. He brought this up. He should be able to continue on. I mean a month of being ignored, and we are talking about a damn commercial? He should at least have the nerve to tell me why I was being ignored instead of trying to distract me with something else.

"Don't get offended, o-okay?"

"I won't." I promised. "This job can't offend me more than it already does." I mumbled. He chose to ignore my comment though, and continued on.

"Well they were w-w-wearing undergarments. I mean lin-lingerie." He paused then, I'm assuming to hear my reaction. I didn't say anything. "The women were in a bed while they were ta-speaking on the phone." He said the last part in a rush.

I snorted. "So you're pretty much asking me what I'm wearing right now?" I teased. "I thought you shied away form dirty talk. Do you want to know what color of lingerie I'm wearing tonight?"

I don't know why it was so easy to talk to him- to be able to tease him. I can't with any other guy without becoming a blabbering, red cheeks mess. I think it was mostly because I knew he was even shyer and closed off than me.

His response was immediate. "No! That's not wh- I mean. I didn't mean…" he said in a rush, never truly explaining himself.

"I'm joking. Calm down. Remember what I said…breathe."

"Yeah, sorry." I heard him inhaling big breaths of air and exhaling them.

"And to answer your question, it's not like that. Not at all. I'm in sweats right now, with a raggedy t-shirt. Not very sexy, I know."

"Oh." He said, truthfully sounding surprised

"Did you really think it was like that?" I questioned, wanting to know.

"Umm. I-I don't really know."

"Well just so you know, there are no beds either. I'm sitting behind a desk right now with a headset attached to my ear. Very professional setting." I promised.

"So it's nothing like that then?" I couldn't quite pin-point the tone of his voice, but he almost sounded disappointed.

"No, I guess that commercial just adds fuel to the fantasy. I mean, come on, guys wouldn't get turned on if they saw the girls talking behind a desk- in sweats none-the-less. No one would call!"

"But girls half naked, talking dirty on a bed, hands roaming around themselves- that screams sex. Don't you think so?" I questioned.

I heard shuffling on his side of the line and then I heard his breathing pick up.

"You okay E?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go" he said abruptly.

Crap. Not again. Did I say something to offend him again?

"Okay?"

"Bye."

I didn't answer, knowing no one was on the other side of the line anymore.

I was frustrated all over again. I mean he asked the question. I only answered truthfully. I went over our conversation in my head, trying to figure out where I might have said something wrong, but I couldn't think of anything that could have offended him. His breathing got shaky at the end, but it wasn't the nervous one I usually heard form him. No this one was different, but familiar. It was familiar because I had heard it so many times from all the other men who called here.

He was turned on? But I couldn't believe that. Could he have been?

I immediately shook that thought out of my head.

-X-

I thought it was going to be another month until I heard his voice, if I ever did hear it, but surprisingly he called the next day.

"Look I want to apologize. Once again it seems like I said the wrong things to you." I said, as soon as I knew that it was him on the other line.

"No, never."

"No you don't accept my apology?" I said, sounding hurt. I hadn't offended him that bad, had I?

"No!" he said too loudly. "I meant, no you _never_ say the wrong things."

I took his words and gave them more meaning that he intended to give them.

"Still, I'm sorry if I offended you or something. The last time you called and the time before that. You know what? Just any other time I have as well."

He chuckled and I smiled in response. He's always so serious, so it was nice to hear him laugh, especially since I caused him too.

"I'm sorry I hung up so abruptly yesterday. I –umm, I had to handle something."

I made a disbelieving sound. Every time we have said our good-byes it's only when I hear someone else speaking to him. Never has he hung up on me without having someone interrupt him. I didn't want to make a big deal out it though. I had greater issues to talk to him about, so I just mumbled an 'okay'.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I d-don't think that's a go-good idea. Last time…"

"Exactly! Why did you respond like that last time? You don't have to answer that. I was just thinking out loud. I meant why did you ignore me for so long afterwards?" I suddenly felt like Alice- I was talking too fast and musing out loud.

"I-it wasn't you."

"It wasn't me? Of course it was me! I asked you that questioned than you stopped calling!"

"N-Noo it wasn't."

"So it was you?" I challenged.

"No." his answer was immediate and his voice was strong that I had to believe him.

"Then what was it?" I asked exasperated.

"I um. I don't know."

"E!"

"I got into trouble." He said in a rush.

"Trouble?" I questioned, to make sure I had heard him right.

"Y-yes."

"Like jail?"

"N-nooo." His voice told me not to question him any further, but I didn't understand what kind of trouble he was referring to.

"E?"

"My parents."

"Your parents?"

"I was grounded." I heard him exhale.

Grounded? It felt like forever since I had heard that word, not since…high school.

"E?"

"Yeah?" his voice sounded strain- the most strain I have ever heard it. It was as if he knew my next question.

"How old are you?" I don't think I've ever wanted to know something, but at the same time dreading the answer.

"Seventeen."

Seventeen? As in he shouldn't even be calling here because it is against the law. Seventeen as in he is still in high school. Seventeen as in he is two years younger than me.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"Would this be an inappropriate time to ask you for your age?"

I chuckled, despite the current situation, "yeah."

"Okay." His voice sounded so fearful. I didn't like it.

"You know your not suppose to be calling here right?" I whispered, just incase the girl next to me was eavesdropping.

"I know."

"Is that why your parents grounded you?"

"It has something to do with it."

"Okay. So can you at least tell me that you will be turning eighteen soon." I asked hopeful.

"Is four months soon?" The tone of his voice matched my own.

I asked myself if it was soon. Was that okay? I didn't know, but I did know one thing. If I said no then this would be the last time I would talk to him, knowing how that felt like I knew I couldn't go through that again.

"Yes, it's soon."

Besides his sigh of relief there was silence, so I decided on answering his question.

"I'm nineteen by the way."

"Okay."

And just like that I knew we were all right, and our phone calls would continue.

The End…JUST KIDDING!

Hahaha. Don't freak out!

**Please Read: **

So I have some exciting news! Well I think it's exciting! Bella Swan: Phone Sex Operator has been nominated in two categories in the Giggle/Snort Awards. The categories are "Most Cringe-Worthy" and "Best Bella." Let me first say to the person or people that have nominated I am most honored! I never would have expected it! In order for it to make it to the voting round it has to be one of the top five most nominated. If you wish to nominate it please go to http : / gigglesnortawards . mmmboptastic . com

If you wish to nominate someone else's story go there as well and type away! Nomination is over MAY 12

Thanks again for all your support with this story, and thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated! I love hearing your opinions! (:

Follow me on twitter for teasers/updates: tench11

Until Next time!

Next Story to be updated…How about I surprise you? (:


	7. Chapter 7

So this story wasn't suppose to be the next story I updated, but every single one of you who reviewed wrote "please update soon" or "I'm addicted." One of you even begged me! I just had to make you guys happy, especially since you guys surprised me by doubling reviews!

I want to thank every single one of you who takes the time to review! I love hearing your thoughts-especially if it's to say that your enjoying the story! That means so much. (:

It encourages me to keep writing because there are people out there who are enjoying it!

**Bella Swan: Phone Sex Operator made it to the voting round for "Most Cringe Worthy" in the Giggle/Snort Awards! To all of those who nominated this story- I want to dedicate this chapter to you guys. Thank you so much. Voting starts May 20. Go vote for your favorites, and if this happens to be it, well thank you for voting(: **

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"You-you mentioned last time that your job offended you. Do you not like working there?"

I was shocked that he remembered. I only mentioned that in passing, yet he remembered. I honestly thought he didn't pay attention to my blabbering. "Would you enjoy talking to someone to get them off?" I asked harshly.

Then I scolded myself. He was a teenage boy-a_ hormonal_ teenage boy. Of course he would enjoy it.

"No."

"No?" I repeated his answer shocked.

"It's belittling." He stated as if I should have known this.

I knew I shouldn't have felt offended, but his response did upset me. I knew this job was belittling and now I knew how he felt towards me. How he saw me. He probably thought I was too stupid to do anything else.

"You always surprise me." I said, trying to keep my voice light. I didn't want him to know that his comment had hurt me.

"Is that bad?" he questioned, voice strained.

I was use to this already- him questioning himself. He was always thinking too much. Over thinking the things he would tell me. I use to think it was frustrating, but I was starting to question everything I said to him as well. I understood now that second guessing himself was his second nature. You get use to it though; I guess it goes with being friends with him.

Friends? Is that what we were? Could I consider what we had friendship?

He pretty much just called you a cheap whore in a nice way, of course he doesn't think of you as a friend. I reprimanded myself.

Still, I use to think that I only wanted him to call in order for me to have a normal conversation out of all the hectic, idiotic conversations I had throughout the day. I now realized though, that I craved much more than that. I needed to hear his velvety voice and I couldn't help but smile every time I hear him stumble over his words. I love the way he can bring up any topic without hesitating; expect the one subject every other caller called for.

"B?"

"Yeah?" I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even know what we were talking about anymore.

"Do-Does the silence mean its bad then?" his voice sounded so small.

Crap. What the hell were we talking about? "Sorry?"

"No, it's okay. I understand. I mean of course,-" and his stumbling was back. I would have laughed, if I knew it wouldn't make the situation worse.

"That's not what I meant. I got caught up in my thoughts. Could you repeat yourself?"

"Oh, okay. Do my answers bother you?"

"Of course not. I love the fact that I never expect what you're going to respond." I answered truthfully.

I could almost hear the sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

"You know you shouldn't have to work there. It mocks what you're truly capable of doing. You should be doing something that's to your level, but-"

His voice faltered, not finishing off his thoughts, but I wanted to know what he was going to say. He didn't think I was a cheap whore? He thought I should work some where else?

"You can tell me E." Now that I knew he didn't think of me as a dirty, sexually promiscuous woman, I wasn't scared to hear his thoughts. At least right now I wasn't.

Why was it though that I cared so much of what he thought of me. I mean, wasn't I just scowling a second ago, but now that I knew what he really thinks of me my smile won't leave my face. I didn't understand why his words weighed so much, but I wasn't going to deny it, they did.

"I wouldn't be- I mean I'd be lying if I said I'm not happy you work there because I am happy. That you work there."

"Why is that?" I asked bewildered.

"Because I would have never met you if you hadn't worked there." He responded, as if I should have known the answer.

"E? You haven't meant me." I said slowly.

"Just because I haven't seen you doesn't mean I don't know you."

"Does that mean that everyone else here knows you too?"

"What do you mean? I nev- I don't understand."

"Well- you were quite the talk here for a while." I think teasing him was my new favorite hobby. I could make that my hobby right? It counted as one.

"B?" I had to smile, his voice sounded so confused. He had no idea what I was getting at.

"You had girls here hoping to get your call." I continued teasing him.

"What? I don't know-"

"You were quite the legend. I didn't think you were real."

"But they haven't been talking about you lately." I mused out loud. "Is there a reason? Have you not talked to any of the other girls here lately?"

"I-um. I don't under- I don't know. What do you mean?" He finally squeaked out.

"Well when I first worked here you were mentioned a few times. They would talk about a guy who would call, but just wanted to talk. I'm assuming that's you. No one else wastes their money to just 'talk.' Now though, the girls here don't talk about you anymore. I was just wondering if there is a reason for that. Are you not your smooth talking self with them like you are with me?"

"I don't talk- I haven't talked to any of the other girls, wo-women there. I mean-um. Every since I talked to you I haven't." He coughed at the end, probably trying to hide his discomfort.

When my brain processed what he said I felt relieved. I felt beyond relief**. **I felt like a giggly school girl. I felt like I had won some type of award. He could have picked anyone to call, but yet he kept calling _me_.

Okay, maybe he did consider us friends. That meant I could as well, right?

I don't know if its stupid, but a part of me always felt resentful towards the other girls working here. Just thinking that they might be talking to him, while I had to talk to some scum ball made me envious. I wanted to be the one he called-always. I constantly wondered if he called other girls before he talked to me. Maybe I was his second or even third option. To hear, though, that he chooses to call me and no one else- that made me feel special. Maybe he would always call me. I don't think I've ever felt my smile as big as it was at that moment. Even the girl next to me was giving me strange looks, but I was use to it**. **

-X-

It was late when I got home after my shift at work ended. You would think that I would be tired since it was two in the morning, but every since I had talk to E earlier- nothing could bring me down. I thought I would find the dorm quiet like I did every other night, so you could imagine my surprise when I saw Alice and Rose in a heated discussion in the living room.

As soon as they saw me there conversation went silent.

"Guys?" I questioned, confused.

"Hey Bella." Alice said cheerfully, while Rose just threw daggers in her direction.

"Problem Rosalie?" I asked.

"Actually, yes there is." She finally looked in my direction, and I was suddenly the one who was receiving her glare.

"Stop, Rosalie." Alice said, now throwing daggers in her direction.

_Where the hell where all these people getting daggers from? And who the hell do I throw them to? _

"Its late you guys, so why don't you guys just spit it out. What's wrong? Something has to be wrong for you to be here so late Rosalie." Even though her glare could burn a whole through my head I kept my eyes steadily focused on hers.

"I was waiting for you."

"Okay and I'm here." I gave her a pointed look, indicating for her to go on.

She didn't though. She looked to be planning on how to say what she was going to say next. It was Alice who ended up talking.

"She wants you to go to Forks." She said calmly, as if this was a subject I was comfortable talking about.

"Definitely not." I started walking to my room, knowing I had nothing else to add to the conversation when Rosalie's voice stopped me. "Emmett wants to go."

"Good for him. He should go."

"He wants to see your father Bella. He wants to spend Spring Break over there, but he won't leave you here alone for the entire week. He says he won't go unless you go. He plans to talk to you about it."

"So why the hell didn't you wait for me to talk to _him_ about it? I don't see where this concerns you." I was matching her glare now. I was pissed. She had no right to get involved in this.

"You don't see how this concerns me? Really? I haven't gone to Forks because he won't go. And don't pretend you don't know why. You know it's because of you! You moved over here to be closer to him, and yet you won't go to the one place that's closes to him. I realize you're hurt, really I do. But get the hell over it!"

"Rose." Alice said calmly, probably trying to deflate the tension in the room. It was a little late for that.

"No Alice, it's alright. Let her get it all out. Is there anything else you want to add?" I was surprise that my voice didn't shake because I could feel the tears trying to escape my eyes. I kept them in though. I didn't want to appear weak, especially in front of Rosalie.

"You've been keeping him away from the only family he has known. Hell you kept him away for the holidays! He stayed to be with you because you wouldn't go. 'I don't want to leave Bella alone. She came for me. I should stay for her,' he said. Why can't you grow up and have a conversation with your father. Sit down with him, discuss things. Now you want Emmett to be locked up here for a whole week when he could be with his family and friends?

"How fuckin' selfish are you?" she shouted.

"Are you done?"

She nodded, while trying to control her breathing. I turned on my heel and went to my room. I didn't need to hear all the things she had told me. I already knew Emmett had stayed back all those times because of me. I knew Emmett wanted to go to Forks. He loved Forks that's why he stayed so close to his home, so he could come and go if he wanted to. I never told him to stay here for Thanksgiving or for the Christmas holidays or for any other weekend he wanted to go though. He could have gone, but I knew Emmett and I guess in some way I did take advantage of him. I knew he would never leave me alone, so I took that and made it work to my benefit. Every time he planned a trip to Forks I told him I didn't want to go and he stayed with me. He cancelled his plans- no questions asked, no ugly faces, no accusations.

Maybe I am selfish.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Is Bella heading to Forks? You guys do know who lives in Forks right? I say we convince her to go. (; Maybe Reviews will help her?

So I need your help on something. Bella has talked to a hysterical crying girl, a married guy, a gay guy, a guy with a fetish for anul sex, who the hell should she talk to next? If you have any thoughts leave it on a review!

As always thanks so much for reading! If you guys have time leave me your thoughts/ideas in a review. Don't you just want to press the button on the bottom? It's so pretty! Hmm…it should sparkle like Edward!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I didn't get to respond, but I read each and every one of them! And also thanks for the phone call suggestions! You guys are creative! Hopefully I'll get to use them in the chapters(:

I went to welcome our new beta of this story, Diana. I also want to send a special thanks to her. She was having technical difficulties and still pulled through(:

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Characters and Material. I'm just having some fun. (:

* * *

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

It was too early in the morning when I heard a knock on my door. The persistent knock on the door was followed by a too familiar voice.

"Bella?"

I didn't respond, thinking that maybe if I didn't she would leave. I should have known that the possibility of that happened was slim. She was too relentless.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I tried to make my voice sound anything but hoarse- I didn't succeed.

The door was immediately pushed open and Alice walked in. She didn't try to get any closer than the foot of my twin size bed though. I was grateful, but I was more than sure she could still see the state I was in. My eyes were probably still rimmed red from crying all night.

I thought I had heard her footsteps outside the door throughout the night, but she never came in. Until now that is. I'm surprised because from the whole time I have known her she has never been patient.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What I'm I going to do with you? It looks like you didn't sleep at all last night." Her voice was soft-it wasn't judgmental.

I didn't respond. I didn't even know what to do with myself. How could I tell her what she was supposed to do with me? I didn't want to lie either. Truth is I probably slept an hour the whole night.

"Bella, about last night-"

"Don't Alice, just don't. Rosalie's right. I _am_ selfish. I came out here trying, no thinking that I could form some kind of decent relationship with my brother, but in the end I'm hurting him. What was I supposed to expect though? I mean I hadn't seen him in sixteen years. I should have never even moved out here. I should have known-"

"Isabella Swan stop right there. Don't even dare say that! If Emmett heard you-"

"If Emmett heard me he'd probably buy me the next ticket out of here. You heard Rosalie-"

"Rose wasn't thinking. I told her last night to leave once I knew what the hell she was even doing here in the first place. She wouldn't listen though. I mean she has one conversation with Emmett and she thinks she can step in and talk to you-especially like that. If Em found out how she was talking to you-he'd blow a shit hole!" she started pacing my room. She was mumbling things under her breath, but paused when she saw that I was going to speak.

"He can't find out. I don't want to cause another problem." I had already has caused enough damage. I didn't need to start problems between Emmett and Rosalie.

"Still- he has the right to know. So what if Emmett wants to go visit his father. He can go. He doesn't need you in order for that to happen. She came here thinking that Emmett wouldn't bring it up to you, but he would have. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he would have told you his plans. It's not your fault if he would have chosen not to go-you don't need a babysitter every time you choose to stay here. You're capable of staying here alone."

I stayed silent, knowing that she wasn't done talking.

"Honestly Bella?" I nodded, telling her to continue on.

"You _should_ go."

I was about to open my mouth to deny her statement when she put a hand on my lips to stop me.

"Let me finish. Spring break is in a month. You have a while before you even need to decide anything, but think about going. Jasper and I are going to go as well and do you really want to be here a whole week alone? Don't you think you've been a lone enough already? We could do so many things together in Forks. We hardly get to see each other here because of our school schedules and your job. And you wouldn't have to worry about seeing your dad-"

My glare deepened when she referred to that man in that way.

"Don't look at me like that! He is your dad, father, and sperm donor- all those things. Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe there's more to the truth than what your mother told you. That maybe there's more to it than what she said. Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe her truth was a lie?"

I had heard enough when she had called Charlie my father-so I did the only thing I could do to remove her hand from my mouth. I flicked my tongue out and made contact with her palm. It had the effect I wanted because she immediately removed her hand.

"That's really mature Isabella." She growled out, while cleaning her hand on her jeans.

"I'll think about it, now get out." The words didn't even convince me.

"I'm not done. Let me finish at least. You can stay at my house. You wouldn't have to worry about seeing your father. I promise. Think about how happy you'll make Emmett and me! We can have like a sleepover the whole week!"

I was about to cut in and tell her that we were already room mates so we practically already did have sleepovers, but as always once Alice got talking she couldn't be stopped.

"Oh and you'll love my parents! And you already met Edward! It's perfect!" she started to clap her hands, but I was in no mood to deal with a cheerful Alice.

"Like I said I'll think about. Now get out- I can still sleep an hour before I have to get ready for class."

"You may think you're lying to me Isabella Swan, but you will think about it!" she huffed out.

"Yeah, yeah." I flipped over and closed my eyes. She had to leave soon enough. She would get bored standing there watching me sleep.

-X-

As in every case Alice was right. Throughout my classes the last think I did was pay attention; instead I found myself thinking of actually going to Forks. Of course Alice was right- I could go to Forks, and not see Charlie. I could spend my Spring Break with my friends instead of working. I could go and see the place where I was born. Where, if I would have never been split in half by my parents, I would have happened to grow up at. Alice probably would have been my best friend since kindergarten. I wouldn't be so awkward or shy towards my older brother. If I would have known him through my childhood he would have felt more like family than a stranger. He and my father would have been my heroes. Instead I was trying to connect to one at age nineteen and the other person I resented.

No I wouldn't go to Forks because if I went to Forks than these emotions I'm feeling would only grow stronger. I would remember all the lonely years I spent in Phoenix. Never having the childhood I was suppose to have. I would ruin everyone's vacation just like I ruin everything else. I decided right then and there that I would beg Emmett to go without me. That would take Rosalie off my back and for once I wouldn't be acting selfishly. I'd just stay here and ask for more work hours that week. Everyone would win.

-X-

I had to work today. I thought of calling in sick, but thought better of it. It was better to be working than to be sitting at home and be questioning myself. Plus I knew Alice would be there and I wasn't in the mood to hear her lecturing me. I also didn't want to tell her that I had thought about it and I wasn't going to be going to Forks. Sharing the news could wait, so I went to work.

It didn't start off well. My headset kept ringing throughout the whole evening, making my headache worse. It ranged more than I was use to. I wouldn't answer it. I would only answer it when the girls next to be weren't busy enough to notice. I had to answer it then. I didn't respond well to the callers though. It started off okay. I would answer, say "Pizza Hut can I take your order," but they still wouldn't hang up. Some even placed orders. I changed my approach. I would answer, but I would deepen my voice and say "my dick is eight inches long- how big is yours?" The second one seemed to work more than the first, since they all hanged up. Plus it made me feel better for a while. I used it more often.

I wasn't in a better mood when E called.

"Are you okay?" I could hear that he was truly worried.

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been quiet."

"What? I'm I wasting your minute's worth?" I said harshly. He didn't respond, instead he stayed quiet on the other line. I felt bad as soon as the words left my mouth. He was worried and I was taking this out on him. That wasn't fair for him. I exhaled noisily and inhaled long breaths, trying to calm myself down. "I'm sorry E. It's just been a really crappy day."

"Do you –maybe- want to talk about it? I hear that helps."

I was about to tell him no, but I changed my mind. "Have you ever been scared to know the truth?" I questioned him warily.

"I don't-"

"What if the truth actually hurt more than the lie you thought was the truth? Is it worth to know the truth?"

"B?"

"Is it better to know the truth or go living on with the lie, but you never even discovered it was a lie until you learned there was another truth. Technically the lie is the truth, without it being a lie. Does that make sense? What do you think?"

"Find out the truth?"

"But what if you already know the truth?"

"Then there's no lie to uncover." He stated.

"Good point."

He stayed quiet, which wasn't helping me. I needed to stop thinking about Alice's words. I couldn't do that if he was going to be silent. I had to keep him talking about anything, stupid things-trivial things. .

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but-"

"What do you do when you call and I don't answer? Do you keep dialing or do you I don't know, umm? Let's say I wasn't scheduled to work a certain day, but you don't know that. What do you do or what have you done."

I was met with silence and that only intrigued me more.

"E! Come on, don't be shy."

"I can't-"

"Hmm. Will it help if I say that every time my phone set rings I'm hoping it's you?" I honestly didn't know if I was saying the truth. I wanted to hear his answer though and if by me saying that encouraged him, then so be it.

The silence continued to grow, but I could hear him breathing now. "I can hear your heavy breathing, E."

"Sorry." His voice even sounded bashful.

"Are you blushing?"

"No!" He said immediately.

"You totally are. It's okay. I blush for everything, especially when I'm here."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious why? But don't try to change the topic. Answer me."

"I-I do-don't think I-"

"Please?" I cut in. "It can't be that bad! You're making me think you call every five minutes."

"I don't!" he answered quickly.

"You don't?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I call once if you don't answer I don't call anymore."

"Well that makes me feel important." I mumbled.

"I-"

"Don't E, it's alright."

Today was going into the 'most shitty day' category.

-X-

I sighed heavily, wanting this whole day to just be over. I didn't want to think anymore. Unfortunately fate had other plans for me because when I walked through my dorm door, Rosalie was standing in the same spot from the night before. There was no Alice though and I didn't know if I should have been thankful or not.

Still- I faced her.

"Is this going to be happening continually because if it is I rather you did this at a different time." My voice came out stronger than I felt. I couldn't deal with any more of her harsh words. As it was I was running on little sleep. If she said anything else tonight I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore than I did last night.

"Alice told me I had to tell Emmett that I came looking for you last night and what I said or that she would."

"Damn Alice," I mumbled under my breath.

"I told him before I came here."

It was then that I truly looked at her. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Rosalie-it's not necessary for you to apologize."

"No Bella it is, so shut up and listen.

"I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said. It wasn't true-any of it, and I shouldn't have intruded like that. Emmett is a big boy and if he said he would talk to you about then he would have. I should have waited for him to talk to you, not come rushing over here attacking you."

"Thank you, even though it wasn't necessary. I'll tell Emmett that you came to apologize."

"You know Bella even if Em hadn't made me come. I still would have because I was out of line. I didn't see it last night, but I do see it now."

"Its okay Rosalie. I understand-your like the mother hen. I get it."

"Yeah, but your brother doesn't need that. He can fight his own battles. He can talk and defend himself."

I nodded. At least I knew that much about Emmett.

"He loves you, you know." She said. She didn't look at me when she said it though. She was looking down. "I know you think that because you guys didn't grow up together and didn't share your childhood you have to see him as a stranger, but you shouldn't. Its sad to say, but I'm sure he loves you more than Jasper loves me and we shared a uterus."

I chuckled. "Thanks Rose."

I was about to tell her that I was exhausted, not having slept well the night before, but I closed my mouth when I saw a mischievous smile appear on her face.

She started to rattle things from inside her purse and my attention focused.

"How about we celebrate our make-up with a movie?" she quirked an eyebrow in my direction, and the smirk never left her face.

"It's close to two in the morning and you want to watch a movie?" I said in disbelief.

"Not just any movie Bella- it's a _special_ movie." She drew out the word 'special' and it didn't take long for me to realize what her next words were going to be.

"I brought a porno. You make the popcorn, and I'll click play."

Only Rosalie would celebrate something with a dirty movie.

* * *

If you haven't done so yet go vote for your favorites for the Giggle/Snort Awards. Bella Swan: Phone Sex Operator was nominated for "Most Cringe Worthy" - just saying(:

http: / gigglesnortawards. mmmboptastic. com/ vote. php

Voting ends June 6

It's my birthday today...reviews can be like presents. I like presents...can I have some? (:

As always thanks for reading.

Those who read TDE as well...don't bitch me out. I will be updating this week(:


	9. Chapter 9

Hello to all my old and new followers!

A very big and special thank you to my beta, Diana. I hate commas, and she doesn't (:

Incase some of you were wondering. Bella Swan: Phone Sex Operator DID NOT win in the Giggle/ Snort awards. Still I am proud to have been nominated. (: I dedicate this chapter to all those who took the time to nominate and vote for this story. (:

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, saddly this includes Edward. Maybe she'll sale him one day :)

* * *

Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes. I looked around, searching for the source of noise that woke me up. Not finding anything, I flipped over and closed my eyes. Then I heard it again, a knock. Alice.

"Go away," I grumbled.

More knocks. I glanced at my door. It was locked. I thought about getting up and answering it, but exhaustion won over. She'd go away eventually.

"Bella?" _That_ voice got my attention.

"Emmett?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Can I talk to you?" His voice sounded hesitant.

"Umm. Yeah, okay. Just give me a second." I stood up from my bed and went to open the door.

"You look like shit," he said bluntly.

"Thanks to you and your girlfriend."

"Me?"

"She kept me up till four and you come at eight in the morning the next day. Do the math, Emmett," I growled.

"Oh shit. Sorry! I have to head into work early and I know you have an early class today. I wanted to talk to you before you heading off."

"It's all right. Just give me a minute." I headed off to the bathroom after I heard him mumble something about 'being in the kitchen'.

In the bathroom I tried to liven myself up. It wasn't working. The circles under my eyes were pronounced. The last couple of restless nights were showing on my face. Still I tried. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and combed out my tangled hair.

I eventually headed to the kitchen. Emmett wasn't there. I thought he had left, but on my way back to my room I spotted him in the living room. Hesitantly, I sat down on the couch opposite of him. I gave him a tentative smile, which was supposed to signify that I was ready to hear him out. Inside though, I was freaking out. I knew why he was here. He wanted to talk about Forks, Charlie, and himself, but I had no idea exactly what each subject would consists of. I tried to prepare myself, mentally and emotionally.

I looked down towards my lap and waited.

A couple of minutes passed before he broke the silence.

"How's The Beast?"

I relaxed. The Beast was my red '53 Chevy truck. It belonged to Emmett before me. My- Charlie bought it for him when he received his license. Once he moved to Seattle, he bought a used up Jeep with the money he had saved. I arrived car-less. Emmett solved that.

Emmett called it The Beast. Honestly, the name fit.

"It's fine."

He chuckled.

Silence engulfed us once again.

"Listen Bella, I know Rose came to apologize for the way she treated you. I want to apologize as well."

"Emmett, you- you didn't do anything," I said confused.

"I did though. Rosalie ambushed you like that because of me. I let out all my problems out on her and she came and let them out on you." He paused and the continued on. "I convinced you to move out here and you did. You moved here to spend time with me. You've been here for months and we hardly see each other-"

I cut him off. "I understand though. You're busy. You have things to do. I'm busy. Are schedules don't work. There's hardly any time."

A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I could make time. I could cut down hours at work. I could do a lot of shit in order to have time."

I processed his words. They hurt. "Why don't you." I asked.

"Why don't you?" he challenged and by the sound of his voice I knew he was hurt as well.

I stayed silence, knowing that if I tried to speak my voice would crack. I wouldn't be able to control my emotions.

Emmett saw this. "Shit. I'm sorry Bella. I didn't come here to tell you shit. I just- come to Forks with me Bella. Make time. We can see Dad-"

"This isn't about time."

"Then what is it about?"

"I can't." I said voice hoarse.

"Why, why not?"

"Em- I can't see _him_."

He stared at me, hard. "You don't think I resent mom?"

His question caught me off guard. He didn't let me answer though, because he continued on.

"You think that a couple of calls, emails, and gifts changed the fact that she left _me_?" I didn't look at him. I couldn't. His voice had cracked and I didn't want too see if it was because of tears.

"I didn't get any phone calls, never have I received a thing from him." I said, looking towards the floor.

"Dad, he didn't do that for you, but you know him…"

"No. I don't," I retorted harshly.

"Dad's, he's-he. He doesn't show his emotions, but I can assure you that there wasn't a day that you didn't cross his thoughts."

"Doesn't seem that way," I mumbled.

"Go with me to Forks. See him, talk to him. Find out for yourself."

"I…I don't think I can."

"Why not?" he asked, exasperated.

"I can't go to Forks."

"Bells. You can. I'll take you," he said, while sporting a huge grin. He thought getting there was the problem.

I looked at him, really looked at him. There was hope in his eyes.

I gave him a small smile. His grin widened.

"I'll think about it." I lied.

He believed my lie because the hope in his eyes grew. "Yeah?"

I nodded.

Suddenly, he stood up and picked me up from the couch. I was engulfed in a hug. It took a while for him to release me, but once he finally did I knew I had to make sure he understood.

"This doesn't mean yes, okay? And if I end up not going _you_ have to go still." I was done being selfish.

"Yeah. Okay. But you're going. Just watch." He winked and I laughed.

I shoved his shoulder. "Go to work, you goofball. I have to get ready for class."

"Shit!" he exclaimed, turning and heading towards the door. He stopped midway and faced me. "Bells, we're good, right? I mean all the things we've said. You know I don't resent you, right?"

"Yeah. I know. I don't resent you either."

He smiled and I could see his dimples from where I stood. He turned and walked out.

The front door closed.

"So you _will_ think about it?" came a chipper voice from behind me.

Alice.

-X-

I felt like I was inside this building too much. As if I was the only one who worked this much, the one who took too many phone calls and embarrassed myself too often. But I knew all the other girls were here just as much as I was. The only justifiable difference was that they didn't embarrass themselves as much as me. I already had two people call and laugh, before hanging up. Besides my ego being bruised, I really didn't care, but I knew the people who were running this business did.

In the mood I was in though, I wanted to tell them to go fuck themselves, callers, and owners.

Besides fixing things with Emmett the day felt…off. I don't know if that is the correct word to use. I tried to rationalize why and when my mood had changed. Everything went fine with Emmett. I came in to work happy because of that. But sitting down, waiting for my phone to ring, my mind wandered. I told Emmett that I would think about going to Forks. That was a lie, but he had believed me. He honestly thought I was going to think about it. He believed my words. Alice believed them. Even with everything else I had said they both believed me.

There was nothing to think about though. I knew from the moment I moved out here that I would never set foot in Forks, Washington. I was too wounded.

I had to convince each and every one of them to go though. I didn't need a babysitter, any of them. And if they didn't go, if Emmett didn't go I would feel like a bigger burden. I would feel more selfish that I already was.

My phone rang, pulling me away from my thoughts. I answered and hung up without saying a word. I wasn't in the mood. It wasn't until a minute later that I realized that the person could have been E. I just hanged up on him. My mood turned sullen.

When the phone rang again I debated answering. A part of me wanted to answer in case it was E. Another part didn't want to go through the trouble if it wasn't. The side that wanted to talk to E won.

I answered the line, but didn't say anything. I waited instead.

"Hello? The voice on the line sounded close to his, but it wasn't him. I was sure.

"Hello there." If this was as close to E as I was going to get today than I'd take it.

He stayed silent. I hung up. If he wasn't going to talk then I didn't need him.

I decided to take a break I needed it. I listened to a couple of songs from my ipod, trying to clear my mind from everything. It worked. I took deep breaths and got back to 'work' soon after.

I took all my calls. I made pleasant talk. I'd like to believe my callers were happy. I could be deluding myself though.

One call stood out from the rest.

"What does it look like?" The guy on the line asked.

"A foot?" I said, unsure. Was this guy serious? A foot fetish? He has a sexual interest in feet and at this moment _my_ feet.

"What kind of shoes are you wearing?"

I looked down. I had on my beat up Converse. I was sure he didn't want to hear that. Honestly though, I didn't know what to tell him. Should I say that I was barefoot, maybe in high heels or flip flops?

I went with my first choice, barefoot.

"Oh, that's good." He moaned. Moaned! About my feet!

I didn't know if I should have been laughing my ass off or grossed out.

At least I had answered correctly.

"Are they big?"

_My feet?_ Because that question didn't sound like it pertained to my feet.

Was a size eight big?

"Yes?" I said, hoping that was what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah?" his voice was rough. Obviously, my answer had pleased him. "How are your toes?"

He was kidding, right? I mean this was all a big joke. I waited to hear him laugh or say something, but he stayed silent, waiting for my answer.

I wanted to respond with something witty, like my toes are fine, all_ eight_ of them, but I knew if I did I would lose all control and I'd laugh-hysterically, and I'd probably tell him to go fuck himself or a foot.

"My toes, oh yeah they're sexy. Nice and long. Perfect." I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Are they painted?"

"No." I couldn't take this guy seriously.

"That's good, so good because I want to nibble on your toenails. Will you let me do that, baby?"

I choked on my saliva. Not waiting for my answer, he went on.

"Will you let me suck on your toes? I'd bet you'd like that. Wouldn't you?"

"God yes!" I said, loudly. I was laughing. It was impossible not to. The girl next to me turned around to look at me. I was expecting this. She always did stare.

I moved the phone away from my ear and whispered _foot fetish_. As if those two words explained my outburst.

"Ahhh," she said, while chuckling. Apparently it did explain everything. I laughed along with her.

It was close to the end of my shift when finally the caller I wanted to talk to called.

"B?"

"E, I was waiting for your call." I said happily, maybe even desperately.

"Sorry. I had to stay after school for awhile." He said, nervously.

"Really?" I said, wanting him to elaborate. He didn't.

"Well it's okay. This guy called and we had a very interesting phone call." I said, changing the subject, and eliminating the silence.

"About what?"

"My feet." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"What?" he said confused.

"He had a foot fetish."

"Was it bad?"

"Surprisingly, he made my day better. I mean I tried not to laugh throughout the whole thing."

"Maybe he'll call again." His voice sounded hard.

"I hope not. It was funny, but awful. I mean he wanted to hump my leg, well foot! I wanted to tell him to find a foot fetish therapist or something."

"Do those even exist?" He chuckled and I smiled.

"Who knows? So do you need to find a fetish therapist for something?"

"W-what?" he asked, nervously.

"Come on E, what's your fetish?"

"I- I don't think I have one," he mumbled.

"Everyone has one," I contradicted.

"What's yours then?" he challenged, voice firm. I was surprised.

I thought about it. I couldn't come up with anything on the spot. "I don't know."

"Everyone has one, B," he said, repeating my words.

"I didn't say I didn't have one. I just don't know. I guess I have never really put much thought into it."

"B-but you have one?"

"Probably."

I was about to talk, when I heard the same female voice coming from his end of the line. Her voice was low, but now low enough to where I couldn't hear what she was saying. This time I could actually hear her. _"Sweetheart, it's late."_

_Sweetheart? _

"Umm, B, I have to go."

"Yeah. Okay," I said, absentmindedly.

"Goodnight."

"Bye." I placed the headset down.

_Sweetheart? _

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Honestly? I couldn't get the conversation between Emmett and Bella right; every draft I came up with was crap. Eventually I got it. At least I think I did?

I know it's been forever, but I want to thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday! You don't know how much I appreciate each and every one who did! And thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. It has been the most reviewed chapter so far!

Thanks for all the kind reviews, for waiting for updates, and for taking the time to read this story!

Oh and thanks to those who gave me the idea of a caller having a foot fetish! hahaha. It was too perfect!

If you have time please let me know your thoughts about this chapter. Do you think Bella is a step closer to Forks or are they pushing her away? Who the hell called Edward sweetheart? What the hell is going on? *Yanks Hair*

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank everyone who has been following this story. All the old readers, all the new. Thank you for the support, reviews, PM's, tweets, rec's- EVERYTHING! **

**This chapter hasn't been beta'd-please excuse the mistakes. **

* * *

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I thought of the best way to break the news to Alice. She wouldn't be pleased either way I tell her, but there had to be a way to lessen her remarks, her opinions, and accusations. I couldn't tell her while in the dorm. It had to be somewhere public. There had to be people around so she wouldn't overreact. That's what I was going for.

A week later it came to me.

She was sitting on the couch, flipping through one of her many magazines.

Then an idea popped into my mind- the mall, shopping.

"Alice?" I called.

"Yeah?" she responded, without removing her eyes from the glossy pages in front of her.

"Erm. Do you, maybe, want to head to the mall?"

She stopped mid-flip.

"What?" she questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"The mall?"

"With who?"

"Me?" my response came out more as a question.

She stayed quiet. I started fidgeting.

"Ok-ay," she said slowly.

"Now?"

"Don't you work later?"

"No."

"So we can be there until it closes?" she questioned.

Crap. I hadn't thought through this enough.

She let out a loud squeal, when she heard no objection.

She had me out the door minutes later.

I could say I enjoyed the extrusion, but my nerves were running high. I didn't know how to start the conversation. I thought of telling her when she was in a fitting room, with the door being a welcomed barrier. I would have if she had taken a minute to let me talk. She didn't though. She was blabbering about one thing or another.

My nerves weren't letting me focus through this.

I finally convinced her to take a break in order for us to eat. It wasn't easy; I had to compromise with her.

At the end she was the one who led the conversation where I couldn't.

"You know Bella…" she started.

"Yeah?"

"You suggested coming here. You brought up shopping, yet you haven't purchased a single item. Better yet, I have yet to see you touch anything, let alone try anything on." She quirked an eyebrow in my direction.

Alice, always observant.

She continued on "And you've been biting your lip off."

I released my bottom lip. Nervous habit and she knew.

"You're fidgeting under my gaze Isabella."

I stopped moving.

"Spill."

I had yet to think of a way to start. I didn't know what to say to lower the weight of my words. Her gaze made my anxiety raise again. I couldn't control my words. "I'm not going to Forks." I said, bluntly, quickly.

"Oh?" the tone of her voice made it clear-she wanted me to elaborate.

"I can't Alice."

"You can't or you won't?" she challenged.

"Both." It was the truth.

"So that's it, no?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

She stayed silent, her eyes moving from my face to the people sitting next to us. No words were exchange for a few minutes.

Finally she spoke, "have you told Em?"

I shook my head. "I'm going to tell him next."

She looked at me and she smiled a real smile. A smirk? Her eyes brighten.

"Okay." She simply said.

"Okay?" I said cautiously.

"Yep," she said nonchalantly.

"Alright."

"So I'm guessing you didn't really want to come to the mall."

I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Let's go home then."

I couldn't help but to be grateful. That had gone easier than I had imagined. Too easy, a voice in my head said.

I ignored it.

-X-

She was quiet on our way home. I was waiting for an outburst to come out of her, but it never came. I was driving though, I mused. She probably didn't want to distract my already mediocre driving. I looked at her every once in a while. The same smirk from earlier remained on her face. I couldn't decipher it.

Once home I went straight into my room. I didn't want to give Alice the advantage of attacking me. After all we were in public when I told her my decision. She now didn't have a reason to act civil. She could easily make a scene she was capable of making.

I took temptation out of her way by removing myself.

-X-

"You know when you do something because someone else wanted you to, not because you want to?"

"Peer-pressure?"

"No, not that."

I took a minute, in order to properly explain myself. "You want to please them, you over-rule your discomfort or better yet, you ignore your thoughts and agree with theirs."

"Okay?"

"So you do whatever they wanted you to do, or go with whatever they are saying. You thought you would be happy afterwards because you pleased them, but then you're more upset with yourself because you realize just why you didn't want to agree with them in the first place. Get it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well I've realized that I'm tired of pleasing others. It feels good to say what you want to say. I mean putting your foot down and not moving it."

"Alright."

"I feel good, which leads me to believe that I made the right choice…or well said the right things."

"Right choice?"

"Let's just say that my friends want me to go somewhere. I don't want to go. They seem to be conspiring against me, but yesterday I finally let one know that I'm not going. It felt good. Really good, and it didn't go as bad as I thought it was going to. She was calm, almost understanding."

"Is that rare?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Very." I smiled.

All of a sudden the teasing in his voice disappeared. "Umm, this choice? It isn't anything bad is it?"

"Not something that would lead to punishment. No."

"Oh, okay-good."

I could literally hear the calm in his voice. I laughed quietly.

"You said friends, are you going to let the rest know then?"

"Yes. Maybe I'll tell my brother next." I mused out loud.

"B-Bro-? You have a brother?" he asked in a soft voice.

At first I didn't understand why he sounded so shocked. I mean there was nothing shocking about having a brother, but then as I was about to question his behavior-it hit me. We had never discussed anything personal. That is about our personal lives. I mean besides his age what did I really know about him. That maybe his name started with an E? That he believed the chicken came first?

All of a sudden a feeling of discomfort washed over me, not because I had let it slip that I had a brother, no. Rather because I talked to this person almost everyday and I hardly knew anything about him. I didn't even know his name!

"B?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Um, I have a brother."

"Is he, is he older?" he asked tentatively.

It was clear in his voice. I didn't have to answer him if I didn't want to. If I was uncomfortable he would understand my silence.

"Erm. He's two years older."

"I, um, sorta have a sister?"

"Sorta?" I asked, confused.

He didn't respond to my question.

"Are you guys mad at each other or something?"

"Um, no."

Knowing I wasn't going to get anymore out of him I let it go, but my curiosity wasn't as easily clenched.

-X-

I walked into my dorm to find Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice in the living room, watching something on the T.V. I would have walked right past them, but the T.V. turned off as soon as they spotted me.

This was an ambush, my mind screamed.

"What's up B?" Emmett asked casually.

My lip twitched. That would always remind me of E.

"Nothing," I mumbled looking towards my room.

"Are you just getting out of work?"

"Erm Yeah?" internally rolling my eyes for making that sound like a question.

"You know you've been working there for months and I have yet to know where. Isn't that something I'm supposed to know? I mean I'm your bother!"

He paused then added, "It's something fishy isn't it?" He scooted to the edge of the couch and looked pointedly at me.

I panicked, my eyes growing wide and seeking Rosalie's. Help, I mentally screamed at her.

Then he let out a loud laugh, and relaxed back into the couch. "Damn B, you should have seen your face!"

I felt the heat rush to my face, and let out a forced laugh.

He kept chuckling. "What you work for the mob or something?"

Rosalie trying to take the attention off of me said, "Baby, you'd embarrass her if she told you where she works."

Em, immediately straighten up. "Fuck! It's a buffet, isn't it!" His eyes seemed to shine, yet accuse me at the same time.

I chuckled and relaxed, taking a step to get out of there, but of course someone stopped me.

"Bella?"

"Alice?" I questioned.

She bit her lip, hesitated, but something she mumbled under her breath made up her decision.

"I called everyone over, so you could tell them."

Everyone was now openly staring at me. My nerves were back, and with that my fidgeting.

"Tell them what?" I asked confused.

"Yeah tell us what?" Emmett questioned, looking down at my stomach.

My face burned of embarrassment from what he was assuming.

Alice ignored him though.

"Your decision, I'm more than sure Em wants to know that you won't be joining us in Forks."

I gaped at her. My mouth opened and closed several times. The fuckin' nerve of her!

"My decision? You want me to say it?"

She nodded.

"Didn't you just fuckin' do that for me?" I was rarely ever harshly verbal; she knew this, so it was her turn to look like a gaping fish.

"I'll repeat it if you'd like though. I'm not going to Forks. I hope you guys respect my decision. Have fun."

I looked at them. Emmett appeared upset. Rosalie's lips were in a tight line. She was probably fighting what she wanted to say. Alice was still gawking at me and Jasper seemed to be the only one who remained calm.

I turned to leave the room, but stopped short.

"And Emmett? I don't need a fuckin' babysitter."

I didn't turn around to look at him again, at any of them.

* * *

Thoughts, opinions, questions? Let me hear them. (:

Reviews get a teaser of the next chapter, which is already in process. (:


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the confusion this past week. I was messing with FF and apparently I messed with it too much because I deleted some chapters! I had to repost and of course you guys received the new chapter alert, thankfully this time it is correct and there is a chapter! (:**

**Some of you are mad at Alice, others are cursing Bella out! I must say I love the response last chapter received, it's amazing reading all your reviews! All your reviews made chapter 10 the most reviewed chapter so far! **

**Thank you guys for your continued support and love! I know I haven't responded to reviews in a while, but know this... I read and cherish every single one of them! Even the one's that are cursing ME out! (: **

**This chapter is UNBETAD, so please ignore any mistakes you might see! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I suspected Emmett to be angry the next day. I presumed he wouldn't speak to me. If the reason not being about my refusal to go to Forks, then the way I spoke to him must have upset him.

It turned out that he _was_ mad, but not at me. He was irritated at Alice. He thought she had handled the situation wrong. He was angry that she had ambushed me in that way. He thought she was above that, and so did I.

I was more than ready to apologize to him. I knew that like Alice I also handled everything wrong, but surprisingly he was the one who apologized to me. About making me feel like a child, about pressuring me about Forks.

I apologized as well. I mostly apologized for my outburst. I didn't apologize to Alice, because like him I agreed that she melded into a conversation she shouldn't have, especially when I had talked to her the day before and told her how I felt. I had told her how I was going to tell Emmett my decision, and yet she went and took things into her own hands.

Alice took it all in stride, though, because she walks around the apartment as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't betrayed me.

She throws bright smiles in my direction whenever she can, and even tries to get a word out of me.

The more time I spent in the same room with her the more annoying it was coming to be. She was acting as if I didn't lash out on her. It infuriated me.

I found myself counting the days down until Spring Break. It was as if _I _was excited for something. A part of my mind screamed that I was, maybe I was just craving the alone time or maybe I was so pissed at Alice that I was counting down the days until she was gone.

It sounded horrible, but I couldn't deny that that's how I was feeling.

-X-

Another week had passed. Classes were preparing for mid- terms, which were already the following week. That meant that in less than two weeks everyone was heading to Forks, everyone but me.

I knew I had already decided. I was firm on my decision about not going, and right now I was definitely okay with that. More than fine with it. But that still didn't mean that something didn't stir every time Emmett repeatedly let me know that there was room in his car. All I had to do was change my mind about going. It hurt every time I saw Emmett's pleading eyes. I knew he still held hope, but try as I may I didn't.

Yes, I would feel so much better once everyone left. I was just hoping that when I saw everyone leaving I would still feel the same way.

I was in the kitchen, musing what to make for breakfast, when I heard the front door open. I was expecting to see Emmett, seeing how he was coming over more often that not, but seconds later I spotted Rose. She stopped when she saw me, but didn't step into the kitchen, choosing instead to stay in the hallway. She arched an eyebrow in my direction.

"Where's Alice?" she questioned, skipping pleasantries.

Apparently Rose was still mad about my decision of not going to Forks. To her it was as if I was intentionally hurting Emmett. I was more than sure Emmett had already explained things, but this is Rose. Even Emmett couldn't convince her of some things.

I opted to shrug my shoulders as my answer. Anything I said she'd probably take it the wrong way. Again this is Rose.

She pulled out her phone, probably to call Alice, but just then the front door opened again.

"Rose!" Alice's cheerful voice shouted from the front door. She obviously had seen Rose standing in the hallway. I knew she hadn't spotted me though.

"Did you do it? Did you convince him? Please, please pleeease tell me you did!" Alice footsteps were nearing us.

I turned to look at Rose. She was shaking her head violently and her sharp, clear blue eyes glanced in my direction.

"No? Why not? You told me you…" her whine was cut off because it was at that moment that Alice stepped closer and saw me. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw me.

"Hey Bella!" she said brightly.

I ignored her. Even though more than a week had passed I still wasn't in the mood for her cheerfulness. The memory of her throwing me to the lions was still fresh on my mind.

When Alice realized I wasn't going to answer, her smile immediately flattened. She turned to look at Rose. By the looks they were throwing each other it was more than obvious they didn't want me listening to their conversation. I walked passed them and went into my room, all the while wondering about Rose's continued presence in the dorm. It had ridiculously increased since Alice's sabotage last week. Honestly, I didn't understand why. I mean Alice and Rose were close. They've known each other practically their whole lives, but they've never spent all their free time together.

Apparently now they did.

Both of their presence combined brought tension into any room. I wasn't comfortable being here with them. I found myself at the school library more often than I was home, and it worked in my favor, seeing how mid-terms were approaching. I used that time to study or to write my papers.

It was on one of those many days that I met Riley.

He approached me first. Apparently, I stood out because he questioned my being there.

"Been studying here this whole week?"

At first I didn't think of moving my eyes from the notes in front of me. I didn't think the question was directed at me. After a moment the same voice spoke again.

"Either those are some very interesting notes, or I'm being ignored."

It was then that I chanced a glance up, and I immediately turned my attention back to my notes, feeling my face heat up.

"So I am being ignored."

"No," I mumbled.

"She speaks!" he said loudly. It was loud enough to make a couple of students from other tables turn to look at us. They weren't sporting amused looks like he was.

He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and made a gesture to the chair next to me.

"You want to sit down?" I questioned confused.

"Why not?" his voice sounded as perplexed as mine did.

"I don't know you." I said incredulously.

"Do I look like some psycho?"

He gestured to himself and of course I looked.

He was tall and lean and his shoulders looked firm. He had light brown hair and his eyes….they were also light. They were beautiful.

He was dressed stylish, but at the same time it looked like he put on the first thing he saw this morning. He didn't look crazy, he looked anything but crazy.

He looked nice…more than nice. I felt my face heat up once again.

When he never heard a response he sat down.

"I'm Riley by the way." I hesitated, but finally said, "Bella."

I tried to smile since his face was openly friendly, but I'm not sure the confusion could be hidden from my face. I wasn't use to strangers inviting themselves.

"You never answered my question."

I looked at him, at a loss to what he was referring to.

"Studying?"

"Ah. Yes." I said, nodding.

"Mid-terms?"

I internally rolled my eyes. What else would I be studying so much for?

"Finals," I joked.

"Ah, advanced." He played along, which caused me to chuckle.

"You must be a senior if you can convince a professor to give you the final in March."

"Freshmen."

"No, don't tell me that," he played hurt, "I don't talk to freshmen."

Feeling brave or maybe irritated I said, "I don't talk to anyone, _but_ freshmen."

It was his turn to laugh. "I can be a freshman."

I eyed him suspiciously, but he didn't break eye contact.

I shifted around in my chair, trying to break the awkwardness. It isn't strong, but it was there.

He breaks it.

"I work here," he says out of nowhere.

I arch an eyebrow in his direction.

"Work study," he elaborates.

I nod, mostly so he can know I heard him. I go back to looking back at my notes, but of course he doesn't like this.

"I'm not stalking you. If that's what you think, I'm not." For the first time his voice sounds nervous.

"I never said you were."

Then there's silence. He makes a move to stand up, but instead moves his chair an inch closer to mine. "Look, in case you need something, I don't know, help finding a book, internet research, anything- come find me. I'm usually at the front desk, the main one."

"Ok-ay," I say slowly.

"I'll let you get back to it then," he points to the notes and books on the table.

I nod and he stands up.

"If I don't see you before, good luck on those finals," he winks, probably to reassure me that he's joking.

"Thanks." I say through my chuckle.

I do see him again after that though and he comes up to me every single time.

Sometimes I find it annoying, I've never been one for attention. Other times, though, it has been amusing.

-X-

"I feel like I ask you this same question every single time you call, but somehow you have yet to answer it."

"Mmm, w-which one?"

"What made you call here E?"

"I-"

"Just hear me out. I'm not trying to make fun of you or anything. It's just your nice, really nice. You shouldn't be wasting your time calling these types of companies. These type of people."

"D-don't d-do that."

"What?"

"Belittle your-self."

"Well then you don't do that!"

"W-what?" he says, sounding confused.

"Change the topic. This is how you always get out of the question."

"I-I have to go."

I tear the headset off of me feeling frustrated. Why did he always have to change the subject like that every single time that question came up? I knew it wasn't any of my business, but curiosity did kill the cat.

-X-

"What are you in here for today?" Riley inquires.

Unsurprisingly, I'm at the library again. "Biology, it's my last one this week."

"I guess that means I won't be seeing you around anymore…" he lets the sentence hang.

I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Shame."

My face heats up just with that one word. Of course this causes him to laugh. If only my awkwardness wasn't apparent. I guess that's what I enjoyed most about my job. Callers couldn't see me; although I am more than sure many hear the discomfort in my voice.

He pays me no attention after that and soon I get lost in words like Aerobic and Anaerobic Respiration.

It isn't until I start packing my things that he makes his presence known once again.

"So I was thinking..." He doesn't go on, but instead looks at me.

"Yeah?"

"We should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" I say the word slowly, puzzled.

"Yeah, you know, you finishing and passing your mid-terms. We should go out."

I might have dropped a book on his foot. A book that is more than nine-hundred pages long. It is also hard cover.

He might have given a cry. I was sure it was due to pain. He said it was due to surprise."Umm. I'm not finished yet. My last one is tomorrow, remember? Plus I don't know if I have passed them." I was listing excuses. I knew that and apparently he did too because he rolled his eyes.

"Friday then." He didn't even bother replying to my second excuse. Although something told me he wanted to go out, whether I did or didn't pass my exams.

I bit my lip, thinking of a worthy excuse. "I work that day." and I did, but I didn't at night.

"The whole day?"

I was a horrible liar, so I didn't even try. I shook my head.

"Great! I'll pick u up at eight!"

We exchanged numbers and I hesitantly gave him my address.

I really don't know how I feel afterwards.

-X-

There is a soft hi on the other line. It takes me less than a second to figure out who it is.

"Hey," I respond.

"H-hi," He mumbles again, which causes me to laugh.

I had never really thought about it before, but a part of me was wondering if after all this time he was still nervous talking to me, or if he just naturally stuttered with some words. I think back to our most recent conversations, sure he sounded nervous, but he hardly even stuttered, if at all. Something must be upsetting him today.

For the first time I let him initiate the conversation. The memory of how our last conversation two days ago ended is still fresh on my mind. He could start off with whatever he wanted. For the first time since I've met him I have no idea how to start.

"Are y-you mad at mee?"

Of course he starts off with this. "No," I respond immediately.

"I'll tell you." And I'm surprised to hear that his voice sounds as determined as it does.

"Tell me what?

He says something, but I don't catch it.

"What?" I say confused, but I don't think he hears me because he's already talking again.

"The first t-time I c-called…"

And I immediately understand. "E, I'm not mad at you because of that. I'm not mad at you at all."

He doesn't listen. "I-I dd-on't have a lot of f-friends…" his voice cuts off, but almost immediately he starts once again. "There was, ugh, this d-dance." He's soon talking in a rush, making it hard to keep up.

I want to interrupt him, tell him that this is unnecessary, but a bigger part of me is intrigued. I let that side win.

"I've never been to one, but a-a girl asked me. I said yy-yes."

I hear a big gust of air being release from his side of the phone. "S-she tells me to pic-pick her up at her house."

"The day of the d-dance I g-go, but her parents tell me she left already."

And I see where this is going before he gets to the end.

"I-go to the dance, thinking that I showed up to her house late. Sh-She's there. Ss-she is um, dancing, with some guy, and ugh…kissing."

And I don't need him to tell me that he left as soon as he saw that. I don't need him to tell me the embarrassment, disappointment, hurt, and anger he felt, because I can hear it from his voice right now.

"E, I'm-"but before I can finish my sentence, he says those words.

"I-ugh, gotta go."

The girls around me turn to stare at me when I let out a scream of frustration, and right after I let another one. Why does he always do that?

-X-

I forget about E's behavior and the conversation I had with him when I am told that Mr. Jenks wants to speak with me. I made it to work on time, so I am more than nervous about what he wants to talk about. Honestly, I am terrified. It has been more than three months that I have seen or spoken to him last.

I knock on his door, but he doesn't respond. I am about to knock again, but suddenly the door swings open and Mr. Jenks is standing in front of me. Impulsively, I take a step back.

"Bella?" the way he says my name is more of a question, as if he is not sure I am the person he is seeking.

Too nervous to speak I just nod my head.

"Good, good. I was about to go looking for you. I thought they didn't give you the message. Come in, please." He steps away from the door and makes his way to his desk.

If only I could move, my nerves seem to have me routed in place.

"Bella?"

I squeaky 'yes?' manages to escape my lips.

He chuckles. "You're not in trouble. Come in, sit please."

Thankfully, my legs move this time.

And as soon as I take a seat he starts speaking.

"How long have you been working for me Bella?"

"Umm, four, five months?"

"How many days have you requested off in that time frame?"

I thought about it, besides the couple of days I asked for finals last semester I hadn't asked for any other days. "Four, maybe?"

"Four?" his eyebrows seem to shoot incredibly high.

"Y-Yess." Was that too many days?

"Don't come in next week. You can have those days."

"What?" I practically screech, confused.

His eyebrows do the same trick.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just that I didn't request next week. I'm already scheduled."

He shakes his hands in the air. "Forget about your schedule. After you're done tonight, that's it. I don't want to see you here at all next week. You resume the following Monday. Are we clear?"

To shock for anything else I only succeeded in nodding my head.

"Alright back to work."

And now here I am mumbling to some guy how I want it harder, all the while paying more attention to my Biology notes, than him. Thankfully he seems to accomplish what he called here for and quickly hangs up.

I get back to my notes. My studying is soon interrupted by the ringing of my headset. The one night I really need to study and it's the day I am receiving many calls.

I hesitate, but reach to answer, but the only thing heard from the other line is a dial tone. Mentally thanking whoever just hanged up, I get back to Biology.

* * *

**This chapter was suppose to be longer, but I decided to stop it there. **

**Next chapter will be... interesting, to say the least! There is a puzzle that needs to be solved, and maybe some of you are onto it, if not next chapter will put it all together for us!**

**Reviews are better than studying...so leave one! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

A lot of you have questioned about when and if there is ever going to be a chapter from Edwards POV. I never really thought of writing a chapter from his POV, but I do plan on writing an outtake or two from his POV in the future.

I'm thinking of writing a Rose and Alice Outtake. It would deal with this chapter. What do you guys think? If you're interested let me know. (:

I have two people to thank this time. VampXoX also known as Roza (: Thank you for your support! Your words made me finish this chapter, so here's the rest of it! And of course my lovely beta, Diana Wolfskill-thanks for inserting all the commas I hate to insert. (:

**I wrote this chapter, like the rest of this story, with humor in mind...so LAUGH! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

**BPOV**

-Thursday Afternoon-

I was exhausted. Last night I had finished work late and once home I still continued to study.

Apparently the late night seemed to pay off because I breezed through the exam. I was too tired to be happy about that fact though. Entering the dorm, I only had one thought running through my mind- sleep.

Rosalie interfered.

I was mid-way to my room when the bathroom door opened and Rose stepped out.

Emmett had explained to me that Jasper was going to wait to leave with Alice Saturday morning, since she had an exam Friday. He, on the other hand, was going to leave for Forks Thursday morning with Rosalie, so I was more than surprised when I saw her standing there in the middle of the hallway.

"You're home," she said, eyeing me up and down. I was surprised she was even speaking to me, let alone acknowledging my presence.

"And?" was my curt response. _I_ was still mad.

She arched an eyebrow, a slow smirk growing on her face. For a second, I was scared. Not of her, but suddenly I remembered that she held information against me. If I angered her it would be so easy for her to let it slip to Emmett where exactly I worked. She could do it, but I guess the better question was _would_ she? I didn't hold her capable of doing such a thing. But then again, I never thought Alice was capable of throwing me to the lions, and she seemed to do it so easily.

"Bella," she sighed out loud, almost as if she was disappointed.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. It was a stupid question. He had stopped by this morning, not only to tell me good-bye, but to also remind me to call him if I needed him for anything. He kept elaborating the word _anything_, until I eventually shoved him out the front door.

"He left for Forks this morning."

Her response left me more than confused. "He left without you?"

"He left with Jasper," she clarified.

Jasper? They left together? He hadn't mentioned that this morning.

I didn't want to ask the question, but I still ended up blurting it out. "Are you and Alice staying here then?"

She laughed. It was a hard, bitter laugh. "No," she said shaking her head.

Bewildered, I made a move to sidestep her, but she blocked my path.

"So how's that coming along?"

I looked at her confused. "W-what?"

"Work," she said slowly, as if I should have known what she was talking about.

"All right I guess." Her behavior was freaking me out.

"Good," she smiled.

And then there was a sudden glint in her eyes. "Do you have next week off?"

I was sure that the confusion over how she could have possibly known that was clear on my face. "Whh-att?"

Alice chose that moment to appear out of nowhere. "Hey Bella!" She didn't give me time to respond though, because she looked right at Rose and hissed her name. She made a motion to her room and Rose quickly sidestepped me, but not without giving me one last smirk. I stared after her, not really sure what to think, but one thought did keep running through my head. How could she have possibly known that I didn't work next week? I had barely found out last night.

They were acting strange, stranger than usual. Their smirks and glistening eyes had me on edge. Each time I looked at either of them, their eyes were bright and excited. Something was up. They were planning something, I could tell. I, of course, wasn't in on the plan. I didn't like it. I was more than sure that their plan included me with or without my consent.

Shaking off the sudden discomfort I felt, I went into my room. I thought of calling Emmett and questioning him about why he had left with Jasper and not Rose, but the moment my head hit the pillow I forgot about everything. I let the darkness take me.

-x-

There was no light peeking through my curtains when I woke up later that day so I knew I had been sleeping for a while.

After splashing my face with water I walked to the kitchen, making myself a quick sandwich. I thought of going back into my bedroom, but took advantage of the fact that Alice and Rose seemed to have left somewhere, and went into the living room instead.

I hardly paid any attention to my surroundings, but I had to stop when I saw luggage by the front door. It took me a second to figure out that it was probably the things Alice was going to be taking with her to Forks. She and Rose were most likely going to leave soon after Alice's test tomorrow.

My mood greatly brightened with that knowledge, but then the thought that neither of them were going to be here to help me get ready tomorrow night ran through my mind and my mood sank once again.

_You're not even on speaking terms with them, _my mind shouted at me. Still it would be nice to have them here. I was probably going to look like an idiot tomorrow night.

Shaking my thoughts off, I sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels while eating my food. I sighed happily. I hardly had any time to do this- relax, without feeling the pressure of either school or work. If my week consisted of this it was going to be a very good week. I sank more into the couch with that thought.

I must have dozed off sometime during the night because I woke up to Alice's voice. She must have been heading to class because she helped me off the sofa and directed me to my room. Too tired, I didn't even complain. I threw myself on my bed, feeling increasingly better here than on the lumpy couch. The soft clicking of the door latch was the last sound I heard before falling back to sleep.

-x-

I was being lazy on the sofa again. I planned on being here a lot for the next week.

I was pondering whether I should cook lunch or just call for takeout when Alice appeared from out of her room. I knew she hadn't left yet since her luggage was still by the front door, but by her appearance she was ready to leave.

She surprised me when she sat down next to me. I didn't turn around to look at her. I sat there staring at the television as if she wasn't beside me.

"I'm sorry."

Her words made me turn around and face her.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"About?" I needed a real apology. I needed to hear her say what exactly she was sorry for. Something over my shoulder caught her attention though and the next words she spoke surprised me because they weren't the ones I was looking for.

"Rose, don't!"

I didn't have a chance to look and see what had caused her to yell because soon I felt a pain delivered to my head. In an instant everything before me started to turn hazy. It wasn't long until my surroundings eventually disappeared.

-X-

"I told you not to hit her in the head! You were just supposed to grab her while I tied her up!"

"She would have put up a fight!"

"And that's why you were supposed to grab her!"

"Oh just shut up, Alice! I didn't even hit her so hard. Plus there's only a bump, it's not like she's bleeding!"

"Shit, Rose! What if she has a concussion?"

Rose apparently didn't have an answer for that because Alice continued.

You couldn't have just restrained her? No you had to get all into it and hit her with…what the hell did you hit her with?"

"A pan."

"A what?" Alice's shriek made my head throb in pain.

"It was the closest thing to me."

I could hear their words, but I couldn't see them. I must have something around my eyes- a blindfold, maybe? Everything was dark, and my panic was rising with each breath. I tried to calm myself. At least I wasn't tied up.

I must have made some type of noise because I felt Rose by my side in an instant.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay."

My own kidnapper was trying to sooth me.

"Here take this; it will make you feel better. It's for the pain coming from your heard, which I am sorry for causing."

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe Alice was right and Rose had caused a concussion, but I took the pills she offered.

And that's the last thing I remembered before my eyelids closed again.

-X-

I felt the softness underneath me before I realized that I was lying in a bed. I opened my eyes, thankful that the blindfold had been removed. I was in a bed that was in a room I didn't know, but the girl lying beside me was familiar.

"Finally! I thought she had given you too many sleeping pills!" Her voiced seemed to echo. I was disoriented, my brain felt heavy and something was telling me I had slept a long time, but I still felt drowsy. My bones felt stiff as if I hadn't moved them for hours. Therefore, it wasn't until a couple of seconds later that her words were processed. Sleeping pills?

"Alice?" My voice sounded hoarse, and my throat was dry, too dry.

"Don't freak out, Bella."

It was a little too late for that. I was freaked out the moment Rosalie hit me with- what did she say it was? – a pan. The throb coming from my head seemed to agree with that assessment.

"What time is it?" I asked, while slowly stretching out my stiff muscles. They protested, causing me to wince.

"It's nine a.m."

That was impossible. I had woken up at that time. It couldn't possibly be…

"What day is it?"

"Don't freak out," she repeated, "It's Saturday."

"Saturday?" my voice seemed to have raised an octave, causing me to wince. My head was killing me.

Alice instantly looked remorseful. "My dad checked your bump. He said you should be fine, looks worse than what it really is."

Her dad? What would her dad be doing in Seattle? She must have been able to read the confusion on my face because her eyes took in a guilty expression.

"Emmett thinks you changed your mind about coming. He thinks you're here because you want to be here."

"Here?" I questioned, once again looking around the room around me.

"Forks," was her answer.

I was in Forks? Right now? I couldn't be. It was impossible, but by the weary look she was giving me I knew she wasn't lying. The little energy I had seemed to have drained out of me at that moment. My response was weak. "Huh, I can't wait to tell him the truth," I mumbled, but she heard me.

Her eyes immediately widened. "Bella, please don't. You'd make him so happy if…"

"If I what? Don't tell him that you and Rosalie kidnapped me, in order to bring me here! Really? I think that that would only make you and Rose happy." my voice seemed to come back in full force because I was suddenly yelling.

This time it was Alice who winced, but she didn't say anything.

I stood up with the intention of searching for my phone, in order to call Emmett, but a knock on the bedroom door stopped my search.

"Alice, sweetie, breakfast is ready," a voice called from the other side of the door. And I instantly knew that it had to be Alice's mom.

Alice confirmed my suspicion when she responded, "All right mom we'll be right there."

Alice stood from the bed and made her way to me. "Please, just try."

She grabbed my arm and dragged me out her door. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house after we eat."

We went down a set of stairs, which I had no recollection of going up. I looked toward Alice with the intention of questioning her, but she had already stepped into another room. I quickened my pace and followed her.

A woman-Mrs. Cullen, I assume- was already sitting at the kitchen table.

She had the same soft, beautiful features as Alice. She was small and slender, just as Alice. Something about her heart-shaped face and caramel-colored hair reminded me of my own mother and I instantly missed Renee.

She smiled brightly as soon as we walked into the kitchen.

"Bella! How are you feeling? How's that bump?" Alice must have mentioned me by now, I was her roommate, or maybe I met her last night?

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cullen." I tried to make the words come out politely. It wasn't her fault I was stuck in this situation.

"Now hush none of that. You go ahead and call me Esme."

I nodded.

"Dear Lord, you were barely coherent when you girls arrived here last night. Scared me half to death! Good thing Jasper and Edward were here to help."

Help? What did she mean by that?

She seemed to have read the confusion from my face because she chuckled and added, "The boys had to drag you upstairs, sweetie."

Jasper and Edward had to take me upstairs? Edward, as in Alice's younger brother? He helped me get upstairs? I instantly felt my face heat up. Alice saw the mortification on my face and rushed to explain to her mother.

"I told you, mom, she was just exhausted because she practically stayed up this whole week studying for mid-terms."

Alice's lie seemed to come so naturally from her lips, which only made me angrier.

"I wish I could sleep like that," Esme said, chuckling. "And you're not exhausted from studying, Alice?" She questioned looking at her daughter sternly, "Or did you not do any of that this past week?"

"Of course I did, Mother."

Esme looked over at me questioningly and I nodded my head. She smiled and I could not smile when she looked as radiant as she did. "Well, go ahead and eat. I have a lot of work to do today, so I'm going to be up in my office."

She left then, and Alice went straight to the stove preparing, herself a plate. I, on the other hand, went to sit down.

"First you ambush me back in Seattle, don't apologize and then you kidnap me," I mumble, trying to let everything sink in. A part of me still can't believe that I am in Forks, right now.

"Bella, don't be mad. I only did the whole ambush thing because I thought everyone there could convince you to come and when that didn't work, well…I got desperate. And well my desperation led to this." She said, while sitting down in the chair in front of me.

That grabbed my attention. "Wait, it was _you_ who came up with the idea to kidnap me?" Honestly, I expected something like this to come from Rosalie, not Alice.

"Oh, don't sound so melodramatic. We didn't kidnap you."

"Really Alice? You hit me with a pan! A pan! And you brought me here against my will." I groaned, both from agitation and the pain shooting through my head.

"Ah, ah, ah, technically it was Rose who did that, plus you were asleep. How was I supposed to know I was doing it against your will?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you had to knock me unconscious in order to get me here!"

Alice was about to respond when the sound of a soft cough came from the kitchen entryway.

We both turned to look at the same time instantly I felt my cheeks flame. I recognized him in an immediately. He was impossible to forget.

"Good morning, Edward." Alice called enthusiastically, even though he was looking at her oddly.

I heard him mumble something, before he went to make himself a plate.

"Edward, don't be rude. Say hello to Isabella." Alice chastised him, while pointing towards me.

He mumbled a good morning in my direction and I did the same.

After he filled his plate with food he stood by the oven, probably debating if he should eat here, with the obvious tension surrounding the room, or eat somewhere else.

Alice, of course, chose for him.

He made a move to leave, but she sarcastically questioned where he was going. His only response was to look towards the entryway. I wasn't offended at the least. I wanted to be about two hundred miles away from both Alice and Forks.

"Sit. Come spend some quality time with your sister." The look on her face silently said it was a mute point to argue. He walked slowly toward the table and sat down next to Alice.

"Are you seriously not going to eat, Bella?" Alice questioned me then.

I was about to respond, but something stopped me. I don't know what it was, but it was at that moment that something else came to my mind, "Crap, Riley!"

* * *

**Thoughts? Leave them. I'm addicted to them just like I'm addicted to all of you guys! (:**

**Don't freak out. I won't google any of you...unless you want me to. :P**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"Bella? Who's Riley?" I heard Alice questioned. I looked up from the table in time to catch her wildered face.

When I didn't respond she looked over at Edward, "Maybe we should call dad. I think she might be hallucinating."

"I'm fine. I just need my phone," I mumbled.

I stood up from the table with the intention of going back upstairs, but the sudden pain coming from my head made me sit back down. I forget about Riley for the moment.

"Do you have Tylenol or something? My head is killing me," I groaned.

"Yeah, hang on." She looked guilty for a second, before she stood up.

I looked down toward the table and absentmindedly rubbed my temples. I knew that wasn't going to help though. It was the bump on my head that was causing the pain. I didn't dare try to touch it though.

Trying to ignore the pain, I looked up with the intention of telling Alice off, but a pair of bright green eyes stopped me. They weren't Alice's though, they were Edward's and as soon as our eyes connect he lets his fall to the table.

Still, that doesn't cover my view from him completely. I can still see when the tip of his ears turn pink. He's blushing.

I tried to stop the giggle that was fighting its way from out of my lips, but it was impossible. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one whose embarrassment led to blushing.

Upon hearing my laugh, his eyes curiously glanced in my direction and it was then that I saw the red on his cheeks. He looked… adorable? Wasn't that what one would call a three-year old? Maybe cute was a better word.

He looked cute. Really cute.

I bite my lower lip in order to keep me from smiling like a fool.

His eyes move from my eyes to my lower lip, but he quickly looked away. Not a second later, Alice places a glass of water in front of me along with two brown pills.

I looked at them cautiously, then at her. I was about to question her, but the roll of her eyes stopped me. In the next second she flipped the pills over. "We don't have Tylenol, so I had to get you Advil," and there on the pills showed the truth of her words.

I quickly grabbed them and swallowed them down.

"Are you going to be traumatized of me forever?" she questioned, while sitting back down.

"I might have been before any of this occurred, you know, but yeah this stunt that you pulled caused it to increase tenfold," I said, meaning every word.

I heard a deep chuckle come from Edward. I had to bite my lip again. He was causing me to have weird reactions.

"Don't encourage her," Alice grumbled at her brother. If Edward had a retort he never got a chance to say it because just then a door slammed from somewhere in the house. My head protested due to the noise.

"Huh," Alice said looking toward where the noise had come from, I assumed it was the front door. "Didn't dad work until the evening?" she questioned Edward.

Edward nodded his head, his face just as equally puzzled.

"Maybe-" but Alice was cut off because walking into the kitchen at that moment was perhaps the only person I still trusted.

"B! You _are_ here!" Emmett shouted happily when he saw me. The pills hadn't taken effect yet, so my head throbbed in protest upon hearing him shout, but still I managed to smile. I was about to stand, but he rushed to me, with his dimply smile in place, and clumsily grabbed me from the chair, crushing me in a hug.

My smile widened.

"Hey, Em," I said it only loud enough for him to hear me. He took his time in releasing me, but when he did he rounded the table and padded Edward on his back. "E, man!" I saw when Edward winced, I didn't know whether it was because of Emmett's deafening voice or the force in which Emmett had slapped his back.

Alice coughed. I looked in her direction and she only whispered one word at me, "please." I understood. I nodded my head and I heard a sigh of relief escape her lips. I wasn't doing it for her though; I didn't want to hurt Emmett.

Emmett, thinking that Alice was calling his attention turned and ruffled her hair. "Squirt!"

Alice's face twisted in half amusement, half annoyance. "Emmett," she practically growled, fixing her hair.

I turned to look at Emmett then, but he was too busy staring at Edward and Alice's plates. He was practically salivating.

Alice noticed. "The chief didn't make you breakfast?"

I shifted uncomfortably on my chair at the mention of Charlie, but don't say anything.

"Come on now, Alice, his breakfast consist of burnt toast," Emmett practically whined.

"Mom made plenty. Get yourself a plate."

Emmett isn't shy, so he quickly served himself more than a healthy amount of food on a plate.

It wasn't until he was half way done with his food that he questioned why I wasn't eating.

"I'm not hungry."

Instead of him responding it was Alice. "You should eat, Bella."

More to shut both of them up then hunger I stood up and served myself a plate.

I moved my food around more than I ate. Emmett finally grew tired and took the plate away from me and ate it himself.

"Where's Rose?" I was questioning Emmett, but I was glaring at Alice. It was her turn to shift uncomfortably in her chair. I enjoyed her discomfort, more than I should have.

"Probably sleeping or something," he responded with his mouth full of food.

I was about to let it go, but he added, "I thought you would be too since she said you guys had a long night."

I raised an eyebrow in Alice's direction. "We didn't-" Alice cut me off. "We don't need as much sleep as Rose does," Alice glared at me.

Emmett might have responded, but it was impossible to understand him with all the food he was shoving down his throat.

"So today is the official first day of Spring Break, what are we going to do?" Alice said brightly, easily changing the conversation.

_Catch a bus back to Seattle_, I wanted to shout, but Emmett was sitting right next to me, so instead I shrugged.

"Let's go to the beach!" Alice squeaked.

"Are you crazy? It's barely sixty degrees outside!" She ignored me and turned to look at her brother. "Edward, come to the beach with us!"

He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself so you can watch _The Discovery Channel_."

"But-"

"Or _The History Channel_. Let's go!" she yanked on his arm, and instead of looking annoyed or mad he smiled.

Alice seemed to beam. "See Edward is in! Let's go."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Emmett boomed in.

Alice looked at me. I ignored her pointed stare.

-x-

Emmett had left a while ago, both to get some things to take to the beach and wake Rose up. Alice and I were upstairs. She was currently in the shower. _I _was planning my way of escape.

It was difficult, though, because currently half of me was fighting with my other half. A side of me wanted to run out screaming for the door and not stop running until I was in Seattle. It was impossible, I knew that, but my mind didn't at the time. The other part of me wanted to get rid of all this fear I had. I was in Forks, big deal. It was just a town, nothing else, nothing more. Although it was _this_ specific town that housed a man who had practically abandoned me as an infant, but just because I was here didn't mean I had to see him. I mean Forks couldn't be _that_ small, could it?

I paced around Alice's room. I was running out of time. I knew the moment Alice was out from her shower I was trapped here until I could keep her busy again.

I made up my mind. The side of me that was filled with fear won. I was leaving. Someway I was going to leave and have this town way behind me. Emmett would understand once I explained the whole story to him. And Alice and Rose? Well fuck them. I was in this bullshit mess because of them.

I snatched my purse from Alice's dresser; everything I needed was in there. And with my mind set I swung opened Alice's bedroom door and stepped into the hallway. I was by the railing of the stairs in two seconds. I took the first step down, and then another, and then I looked up and paused. Rose was at the bottom of the stairs and she was staring right at me. She took a step up, without meaning to I raised a step, and then another, and suddenly I was in front of Alice's door again.

I walked in, not bothering to close the door behind me. Rose wasn't too far behind.

I wanted to kick something, yell, pull my hair out, but instead I walked further into the room and stood in front of Alice's bedroom window, trying to control my breathing. It was impossible, though, because the reason I was like this was staring me in the face- the bedroom window was currently giving me a view of Forks. I was really here. And it was in that moment that I realized something. Seeing Esme or Edward or even Emmett didn't make me believe I was in Forks. Not even being in a house I was unfamiliar with made me see that I wasn't in Seattle anymore, but staring outside this window, not recognizing my surroundings made me know that I was truly here. I was in Forks. Any shock I had quickly wore off and anger replaced it.

My anger was saved for this moment, though- the moment I would have Rose and Alice together. The reason I was here.

I heard when Rose entered the room, but she still let her presence be known. "It looks like someone was trying to run away."

At first I thought she was mocking me, but I was wrong. She wasn't talking to me because suddenly Alice was also in the room. What?" she shrieked "You didn't even try, Bella," she accused.

I snapped. "Try? I shouldn't have to fuckin' try! I shouldn't even fuckin' be here!" I yelled turning around to glare at her.

"Wow that job of yours is giving you some mouth," Rose said sourly.

The laugh that came out from my lips was bitter. "Wasn't it that same job that gave you yours?"

She took a step toward me, her face hard. I didn't back down.

"Rose." Alice warned.

"Yeah, Rose. I really don't think you want to fight your boyfriend's sister. Plus aren't you missing a pan or something."

Rose pushed Alice out of the way, but didn't come closer. Still, from where I stood, I could feel the waves of anger coming from her.

"You guys thought about everything, didn't you? Taking me hostage and of course talking to Jenks! That was you guys."

Alice took a quick glance at Rose. I don't think it was done intentionally, but I didn't miss it.

I scoffed. "Some friends I have. God I'm such an idiot!" I smacked the wall next to me; now it wasn't only my head that was throbbing. I tried to ignore the pain. "And what's worse is that I'm sure you guys didn't bring me here for me. I'm sure you guys forced me here for your own selfish reasons."

Both their faces were leveled with guilt. I was right again.

"I want to go home." I could feel the tears of frustration that were fighting their way out. I didn't want to cry though, especially not in front of Alice or Rose. I just wanted this nightmare to end. I was officially drained.

Thankfully, there was a timid knock on Alice's door, stopping anyone from saying anything else. Not a second later was the door pushed open.

"Alice-" Edward poked his head in.

"Get out of here, Edward," Rose said glaring at him.

"B-but-"

"Leave!" Rose shrieked.

"Rose you need to calm the fuck down and don't talk to Edward like that he didn't do anything!" I'm surprised Rose didn't turn into ash by the way Alice was glaring her.

Rose snapped her eyes in Alice's direction. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face was enough.

Edward made a move to leave, but he was suddenly pushed into the room. Emmett must have just gotten back because he was behind him.

"What the fuck is going on in here. I could hear you guys yelling from downstairs." Emmett had made it to where he was standing between all three of us. Edward stayed by the door.

"It's called a chick fight. Haven't you ever seen one?" By the tone of Rose's voice it was apparent that she was more than just mad.

Emmett ignored her jab. "And why the hell are guys having one of those?" He was looking at me. He wanted _me_ to explain.

I didn't care about protecting either of them now. They were both on my shit list.

"They kidnapped me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Who kidnapped you?" he questioned, looking around the room, like the culprit would suddenly appear. Ironic, since he was standing right in between them.

"Both of them." I glanced at Alice then Rose, before continuing. "This one came up with the plan," I tilted my chin towards Alice. "And this one," I pointed at Rose, chuckling. "Ahh, this one. She actually knocked me over the head with a pan in order to get me unconscious because apparently slipping sleeping pills into my coffee isn't original enough for her."

Emmett looked at Rose and the bewilderment was clear on his face. "You hit my sister with a pan?"

"It was Alice's idea!"

"What?" Alice shrieked.

"Don't you fuckin lie Alice!"

"Yes, I came up with the idea to kidnap her; I'm not going to lie about that." Alice said calmly.

"See!"

"_BUT _I never told you to hit here with a fuckin' pan. You're the one who -out of nowhere- did it!"

"Rose?" Emmett questioned. She didn't respond.

He turned around to look at me. "Are you okay?" he stepped closer then, making a move to check my head, but I quickly backed away.

"I'm okay."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital and get your head checked?"

"My-Our dad examined her last night. He said she was fine. The bump looks worse than what it really is. Right Edward?" Alice turned around to look at Edward.

"Umm, y-yeah." Edward's green eyes were wide, probably shocked to know just how I got injured and just how far his sister was involved in the incident.

Too busy staring at Edward, I didn't even notice when Emmett stepped closer. It was too late to do anything, though, because suddenly his hands were all over my head.

He was pressing lightly, but then he pushed on my bump.

"Fuckin' shit!" I yelled, wincing even more.

"Shit! Sorry, Bella! I was just going to see it-"

"It's okay. I'm fine." I cut him off, removing his hands from my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes. Of course he saw me.

He chuckled. "Where are you getting that mouth of yours? You seem to be swearing in every sentence now and days." He was trying to lighten the mood, I was sure.

"It's that job of hers." Every eye in the room turned to look at Rose.

"What job?" Emmett questioned, looking from Rose and then to me.

I froze. Rose was looking right at me, smiling like she had just won something. Truth was she was about to.

She opened her mouth and I didn't even try to stop her. Alice though, Alice did.

"The same job Rose was working at a couple of months ago."

My neck snapped in her direction. She was the one smiling in victory now. Holy shit everyone was turning against each other.

Rose didn't say anything else.

-X-

"We can leave to Seattle right now, Bella."

After Alice had turned on Rose I rushed Emmett and me out of the room. Him listening to that particular conversation wouldn't do any good, for him, Rose or me.

He had protested, loudly, but just one word of complain because of my head and he led us out.

We were currently sitting inside his jeep, driving around aimlessly. He was trying to figure out what to do, while I already knew what I wanted. I wanted to take him up on his current offer, but I couldn't. "No Em. I don't want to ruin your week...anymore."

"What? You haven't ruined anything. You didn't do anything, Bella."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm serious. I mean, shit, you're the one who got hit in a head and with a fuckin' pan." Now he was the one who was looking at me like I was crazy.

His silliness causes me to smile. "Can you just take me to the bus station?" I questioned, and then quickly add, "Do they even have one of those here?"

"You're fuckin' crazy if you think I'm letting you get on any bus. Let me just go to dads and get my stuff and then well head back to Seattle." His face is serious, no more humor.

I ignore the 'dad' part. "Really Em, I don't mind. You can't just leave Rose-"

"Bella, Rose and me-" he doesn't continue, but I understand. Like me, he doesn't even want to see her face right now.

"You haven't been here in months Em. I don't want to ruin this week for you. I know you want to hang out with Charlie. You've missed him."

He frowns, probably at a loss of what to do. Then he laughs. "You should probably hang out with him; make him teach you some self-defense moves."

I grimace.

"Oh come on, at least one! Don't you want to be prepared when someone else comes at you with a pan?"

For once his humor doesn't cause me to laugh.

"He asked me for you, you know," his voice is serious again. I don't respond and thankfully he stops all mentions of Charlie.

"What about this? What if you stay here and I drive your jeep back to Seattle. You can hitch a ride back with Jasper." I ask.

"That would have been a good plan if he hadn't driven up here with me."

Crap. I had forgotten about that.

His phone starts ringing then and he reaches into his pocket. He sees the screen, but instead of answering, he shuts it off.

I immediately know who it was. Rose.

"Look, why don't we go get your stuff from Alice's and we can take it over to da-"

He must feel the heat of my glare because he stops talking and turns around to look at me.

"No," and the tone of my voice lets him know that my decision is final.

He doesn't try to argue with me; instead he lifts one of his hands up in surrender, "Alright."

We both go back to thinking. A minute later we pass a building and I immediately get an idea.

"What if I stay the night in a hotel?"

Emmett snorts. "There are no hotels in Forks, Bella."

I take a glance through his review mirror. "All right, what about if I stay in a motel?" I knew what he was going to say, before he said it.

"No."

I don't back down. "Em, we're running out of options and honestly, right now, I prefer a motel then staying at Alice's."

"No, Bella."

"Just for today and then tomorrow we can think of something else."

"Let's just drive back to Seattle," he turns around to look at me, his eyes are pleading with me to give this up.

I had ruined all his other vacations since I moved here, and now I was ruining his spring break. Enough was enough. "Emmett, please," I plead back. I need to do this for him. I could stay for one day in a motel if that meant he would have a day for himself. "Let's stay for one night. You can go hang out with Charlie. We can leave tomorrow."

He pulls over to the side of the road, in order to give me one long stare. It doesn't take long for him to have me shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"I know you don't want to be here, so why are you trying to persuade me to stay? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Just say yes, okay?" I said irritably.

His eyes widened in response, my tone had surprised him. "Shit, all right, but you're not staying alone in that motel. We'll get double beds and I'll stay with you."

"That's just stupid. Stay at Charlie's. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, says the girl who got hit with a frying pan," he snorts and gives me a pointed look and I know there's no point in arguing with him.

I'll let him stay with me; after all he was letting me give him this- a day in Forks.

-X-

We were back at Alice's house. I had only came to get my stuff. That was if she even brought anything of mine with her. Hopefully, her creative mind remembered to at least bring some of my important necessities.

I realized on our way to her house that I had no recollection of getting there the day before. Those sleeping pills were strong, too strong. Seeing how to get to Alice's house was interesting, to say the least.

We drove for awhile. We past a bridge and then suddenly we were driving through the forest. I was about to ask Emmet if he was lost when he made a sharp turn onto an unpaved road.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

He turned to look at me, confusion written on his face. "To Alice's house, you need to get your stuff, right?"

"No, I know that, but why are you driving through the forest?"

"Is there another route to get there from?"

"How would I know?" I questioned, confused.

"Well, didn't Alice go this way last night?"

Shit, I hadn't told him that I was unconscious the whole drive down here.

"Umm, yeah, sorry I forgot."

He stared at me. "Are you sure you don't want to go get that checked out." He glanced at my head.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. I turned and stared toward the front again and it was then that I noticed the thinning of the woods, and suddenly a house appeared, Alice's' house.

Emmett parked the car in the driveway and stepped out from the car. I was happy when he did because I didn't want to go in there alone, and I also didn't want to have to ask him to get down with me either.

We walked up their porch and, thankfully, when I ranged the doorbell it was Esme who answered the door.

"Bella?" she looked more than surprised to see me standing on her doorstep, but still, the smile on her face was kind.

"Hi Esme, I just came for my stuff."

She opened the door wider, in order to let me step in and it was then that she noticed that I wasn't alone.

"Mrs. C!" Emmett rushed forward and drew her in a bone-breaking hug. I heard Esme's laughter. "Emmett! How is it that you're still growing?" Emmett released her only to look at her like a bashful little boy. I rolled my eyes.

We both entered the house then, and Esme led us into the living room. I was about to ask if I could go upstairs, in order to get my things, when Esme stopped me.

"She locked herself in her room after Rose left. She'll probably be in there all day. Jasper came over and _he_ couldn't even get her out."

She sits down on the couch; Emmett follows her lead, so I do the same.

"They were arguing, Rose and Alice that is, I had to ask Rose to leave." She says this while looking at Emmett. He only nods his head.

She looks at me then, "Why do you need your things, dear?"

I was about to open my mouth to respond that it was just for the best if I stayed somewhere else, but she continued.

"Don't mind Alice, she'll wake up a different person tomorrow morning. We can settle you in the guest room for tonight."

"I don't-" but I was cut off by Emmett.

"That's perfect!" Emmett's voice shouted. I might have jumped a little.

"Good. We can ask Edward to get your belongings from Alice's room. He's probably the only person she'll open the door for right now."

-X-

Against my will I was settled into the guest room. It was on the third floor, along with Esme's office and Edward's room.

Esme had been right. Alice had opened the door when she heard it was Edward on the other side. I had never known they were that close, but apparently they were.

Thankfully, Alice had packed for me. She had mostly brought clothes that still had tags on them, but I was just happy to have my toothbrush. As soon as I had my belongings I took a shower. The cool water falling on my head made my head numb; I enjoyed it and stayed in the shower more then I should have.

After showering I went through my purse, looking for my phone. I found it, but it was dead. I looked like a mad women through my suitcase, but it was useless- Alice hadn't packed my charger. Reluctantly, I realized that I couldn't call Riley until I was back in Seattle.

It wasn't until the early evening when someone came knocking on my door. I was thrown across the bed, wishing I could call Renee, when the knock on the door stopped my thoughts.

It was Esme.

"Bella, sweetie, you've been locked in here all afternoon. I know it's not exciting, but do you want to, maybe, go to the grocery store with Edward and me?"

And no matter how much I wanted to say no. I couldn't because I could see the hopeful expression on her face.

"Sure." I stood up from the bed and made my way with her down the stairs. Edward was already in the living room, apparently waiting for Esme.

"Ready?" she questioned Edward. He only nodded his head, but curiously looked from Esme to me.

"Let's go then." And I knew that it her way of letting Edward know that I was joining them.

And even if we were just going to the grocery story I was glad that Esme had invited me. I was thankful to be out of the house.

When we first arrived I had stayed nearby Esme and Edward, but then I started to roam the aisles, telling Esme I would meet her in front. Looking around the shelves I grabbed food after food and tossed it into my basket.

I was famished, not eating since yesterday, so my basket quickly got heavy. Everything looked appealing in my ravenous state. I planned on staying in my room for the rest of the night, so I needed a lot of food. I didn't want to bump into Alice. I didn't want another argument. I didn't know how we were going to manage to live together once we were both in Seattle and I knew that I needed to come up with some kind of plan.

I was debating on whether I really needed a whole loaf of bread when my pondering was interrupted.

"Isabella?" An unfamiliar voice said, from behind me.

I turned toward the voice, and I immediately froze. I knew those eyes. I've seen them every time I looked into a reflection. I've seen them every time Emmett had shown me pictures with this man in them.

And staring at his eyes, at him- unable to move, I finally received my answer. Apparently, I could bump into him because Forks _was_ small enough for that to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy New Year! I can still say that, right? (:I hope you guys have a great year! Hopefully, I'll write more this time around!

I want to welcome all the new readers who have joined us! Hello(: To all my other readers- I've missed you guys!

Thanks to all my readers who made the last chapter the most reviewed chapter of BS:PSO! I love you guys! (:

This chapter wasn't beta'd.

* * *

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Isabella? It is you, isn't it?" he questioned, his eyes burning their way into mine.

"I'm sorry," I felt my lips move, but I couldn't hear what I had just said. I didn't think he heard me either.

I took a step forward, in order to bypass him, but he moved closer. Startled, my grocery basket fell from my hands.

I ignored it and tried moving around him again, but he blocked my path once again.

Suddenly his hands were on my shoulders and his face, inches away from mine. I could feel myself shaking-whether it was from fear or anger, I didn't know. What I did know was that I didn't want to be anywhere near this man.

"God you look so much like your mother," he said admiringly.

That was comical. Renee always used to complain that I looked too much like him, my father- Charlie.

Looking at him now, having him right in front of me, I could accept the fact that I did resemble him. I had his eyes, color and shape. I had the same brown wavy hair, only mine was much longer.

"How old are you now? Nine-teen, twenty? God, you look so grown up," he questioned, whether it was toward himself or me, I didn't know.

"Isabell-?" The voice cut off. I tried to look over Charlie's shoulder, toward where my name had been called, but I could only see bronze hair-Edward.

Thankfully, Charlie released me in that moment and I immediately moved away from him. It was in that same moment that he seemed to have realized that I didn't want him near me, let alone to touch me. He took a step back as well, nearly bumping into Edward.

I saw when Charlie's lips moved, but didn't hear what he said. It sounded like "sorry." I wondered if he was apologizing for more than grabbing me.

All three of us stood there awkwardly, none of us speaking. I kept my eyes solely on Edward, not wanting Charlie to think for a moment that I was interested in talking to him. I noticed Edward shift from one leg to another. He looked uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as me.

"Umm, my mom's waiting in front." Edward finally spoke, breaking the silence around us.

I nodded and stepped forward, grateful that I was getting away.

"Are you going to take that." I paused, looking toward Edward, confused. He took a quick glance toward my feet, causing me to look down. Oh, my groceries.

He moved closer, about to pick up the basket.

"No!" I practically yelled. I didn't want to spend another moment here; I just wanted to leave. Edward jumped, startled, from the volume in my voice. "Sorry. Just leave it. Let's go." I passed Charlie, my eyes not taking a glance in his direction. I almost expected him to reach out, but thankfully he didn't. I grabbed Edward's hand and hurried our way to the front of the store.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You look flushed," Esme said once we reached her.

"I'm…fine," I responded in a shaky voice, which betrayed my words.

She kept her skeptical eyes on me for another moment, "All right, then," she finally said after a moment. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Umm." I looked at Edward, only to find that he was looking down-at our join hands. I hadn't realized that I hadn't let go. I quickly released his hand.

As soon as I let go he immediately looked up toward me-blushing. I felt my face grow hot in response as well.

I quickly looked over at Esme. "Umm, no," I lied.

"Let's go get this in the car then," Esme finally said, while looking at both, Edward and me curiously. Crap. She had seen us holding hands.

I tried to help them load the car, but Esme wouldn't have any of that, instead she ordered me to sit in the car. I felt like a child.

My irritability changed when I saw Charlie rushed from inside the store. His eyes were trained on the car I was currently sitting inside of.

I held my breath as I saw him approach Esme.

They talked like they knew each other, which they most likely did. Not only was Forks small, but their children practically grew up together.

Charlie said something, which caused Esme to take a glance in my direction. I automatically slumped down in my seat, as if that could hide me away from them. I saw when he handed her two grocery bags and I realized, in that moment, that he had purchased my groceries, the ones I had left on the floor.

I mentally let out a curse. He was trying to look like the nice guy, but I wasn't fooled.

He didn't stay for long. He gave one final glance in my direction, before he walked back into the store. Edward and Esme were inside the car a minute later. It was Edward who handed me the bags.

"Uh. Your da-"

"Charlie," I automatically corrected him.

"Umm-" he looked beyond nervous.

"Sorry. I saw him. Thanks." I reluctantly took the bags from his hands, my sour mood returning.

* * *

I know what some of you are thinking, "Really tench? Not even 1,000 words?" But I seriously had to get this out of the way. It was causing serious writers block. Now that this is out of the way I feel like I can write the next chapter! So breathe! (:

Leave me love…hate. Questions, thoughts, smiley faces. Anything you want. (:

I'll see you guys soon! (:


	15. Chapter 15

**Short, simple and sweet. Well sort of... (: **

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Alice was still holed up in her room when we arrived back to the house. I didn't know if she was hiding away for her own sake or for my own, but whatever the reason I was grateful of the fact that I didn't have to look at her at the moment.

I ignored Esme's protest when we arrived and helped both her and Edward unload the car. Once we are done and back inside she prohibited me from locking myself up in the guest room, instead I was ushered into the kitchen. I took a sit in the breakfast nook, while watching her grab items from inside the refrigerator and cabinets.

She was getting dinner ready and she had refused my help. It didn't escape my attention that Edward left the moment Esme turned her back. Apparently, Esme had also noticed because she winked in my direction and quietly chuckled.

I must make him uncomfortable, especially now. He must think I'm some type of weirdo who goes around snatching and holding strangers hands. I felt myself sink a little lower in my chair.

It doesn't take long for Esme to notice my discomfort and quickly assumes it is because of her. She apologizes profusely, stating that this must not be the way I pictured spending my spring break. She had no idea about that. Never in a million years had I imagined myself back in Forks, but yet, here I was. In the same town that Charlie lived in.

Charlie. I wonder if Emmett had already found out that I had bumped into him. And if he had I wonder how and what Charlie had told him.

I wish I had a phone that was of use. I wanted-no-_needed_ to talk to my mom. She would know what to tell me in order to calm me down.

I guess the good the thing was that I was leaving tomorrow. I sighed in relief. Esme noticed.

"Anything you want to talk about, dear?"

"No, I'm fine," I quickly assured here. It seemed as if I was doing that a lot.

She pursed her lips, not taking her eyes off me. "Bella, I want you to know, I had nothing to do with Charlie-"

I cut her off, knowing where she was going, "Esme that never even crossed my mind."

She smiled and turned back around to her cooking.

"Are you sure I can't help?" I questioned, wanting to keep my hands busy and hopefully my mind.

She seemed to realize that I needed to keep my mind busy as well and quickly gave me small tasks to do. It doesn't take long to realize that Esme is a woman made for the kitchen- everything and anything she can do on her own, she'll do it. I was glad she made an exception for tonight.

When things were about done in the kitchen I excused myself, making-up the excuse of going to go clean up before dinner. The truth was that I wasn't going to be coming back down. I didn't want to be in the same room as Alice or any of the other Cullen's. I already felt as much as an intruder as it was. I was halfway out the kitchen when Esme's voice stopped me.

I turned around to look at her.

"Ten minutes, Bella." She raised an eyebrow, challenging me.

I nod my head, accepting the fact that I would have to eat dinner with the Cullen's.

Her face instantly brightened. I turned back around, but her voice once again stopped me.

"Don't forget these!" she shouted. She passed me my grocery bags-the ones filled with the things Charlie purchased. I quietly thanked her and headed up to my room.

I walked into my room to find a folded piece of paper on my bed. I knew it was from Alice the moment I spot it. Annoyed, but resigned I unfold the paper. It only holds four words.

_I'm sorry. Forgive me? _

If only it could be that easy. If only those words could take back the betrayal I felt- the betrayal that is still running through me. But they don't. And the words on the paper don't make me feel any better, either. I crumble the paper and toss it toward the wastebasket.

Of course I miss. I leave it on the floor and head into the bathroom instead.

Once in there I splash my face with water and give myself a mental self-talk. I know I'm about to see Alice. If her mother forced me out of my room I was more than sure she had forced Alice out of hers.

I wasn't sure how I was going to react once I saw her. I wasn't sure if she thought now that she had apologized -on paper - all was forgiven.

That was far from the truth.

-X-

Dinner was uncomfortable. Esme, Alice, and Edward were already sitting on the table when I made my way downstairs and apparently Alice did think all was forgiven.

She welcomed me into the room with a bright smile and when I went to sit down she stood up and hugged me close to her. I wanted to push her off me, but both Esme and Edward were staring. I was left to awkwardly pat her back. She squeaked in my ear. I wanted to roll my eyes and laugh at the same time, but didn't do either.

Things got more awkward when Mr.- Dr. Cullen arrived. It was my turn to stare and I did- a lot. He was handsome. He was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and he looked young, very young. Every time he talked I couldn't help but look at his lips. I was happy that this Doctor had had his hands on me, even if it was just because he was checking me for a concussion in my unconscious state. I wanted to tell Rosalie to knock me out again just so he could touch me. And that's when I slapped out of it.

Alice was looking at me knowingly. Esme couldn't hide her smirk. And Edward, well he had a frown on his face.

And that's when I noticed that besides having Esme's green eyes he looked like neither his mom nor dad. Well, besides being just as attractive as his father.

I could feel the confusion on my face as I looked between all three of them. Huh, weird. I shrugged it off and drew my eyes toward Dr. Cullen again, only to find that he was looking at me. I felt my face heat up.

"Umm…Sorry?"

Esme let out loud laughter. Dr. Cullen looked worried.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Fine?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Have you been experiencing any blurry vision, nauseous, lightheaded?"

"Um. No."

His lips turned into a smile, I was mesmerized.

"She's a telemarketer, dad," Alice said next to me.

What? He had said something again? What did he ask me now? I hadn't even heard him! I assumed it must have dealt with my job since Alice had answered with telemarketing. I guess that made sense. I was soliciting sex, except people called me. I felt my cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

Thankfully, they didn't question my job any further. I had no ideaI how I would have responded if they had.

The peak moment of awkwardness happened after dinner was over. Esme and Carlisle-as he told me to call him after I had called him Dr. Cullen hundred times- stayed at the kitchen while Alice pulled me toward the staircase. As soon as we reached the bottom landing of the stairs I yanked my hand out of hers. I gave her four words of my own.

"We're not okay Alice."

I walked away from her perplexed face.

* * *

**I had so many things to say, but I can't seem to remember a single thought.**

**I love each and every single one of you who have been reading, reviewing, and spreading BS:PSO. Thank you!**

**If you have any questions, besides the one I can't answer-When is Edward and Bella going to realize that they know each other?- then go ahead and leave it in a review and I'll get back to you!**

**REVIEWS GET TEASERS. (:**

**Until Next Time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was overwhelmed from the response of the last chapter that I wrote more than usual this week! I will never stop thanking each and every one of you for reading this story and especially for taking the time to share your thoughts. They mean more than you'll ever now. To get one review expressing to me how much you are enjoying my story is great, but to get fifty of them- it's just beyond words! Thank you! (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure Stephanie Meyer would be more than shocked to hear that I turned Bella Swan into a Phone Sex Operator- with that being said I am not her. (: **

* * *

Chapter 16 

**BPOV**

I hardly slept that night. I don't know if it was because I was in a strange room, lying on a bed that wasn't my own or if it was the fact that I was still analyzing almost everything. At the moment my run in with Charlie was at the front of my mind.

He had looked so hopeful, so happy when he saw me. Maybe I should have let him talk. I should have let him say something. It would have been better if I would have screamed, yelled or accused him of something. But I didn't. I didn't do any of those things. I just ran away.

I couldn't deny the feelings I felt when I saw him; hatred was the first one I felt- the strongest one. But the feeling of longing was also there. I wanted him to want his daughter-to love me.

But I knew the truth. I knew that if he hadn't contacted for me all these years, if he hadn't even been able to make a simple phone call, then he didn't want me- let alone love me. I didn't exist for him. And I hated that for a second he was trying to make it seem any other way. But what I hated the most was that I wanted it to be another way.

I thought that it was only the thoughts of Charlie keeping me awake, but when I was finally able to shake those thoughts out of my head, I couldn't help but think about my job.

Even though I didn't want to admit it Alice had saved me tonight. If it wasn't for her I would have stuttered my way through an explanation of what I did for a job or I would have to say something equally as embarrassing like…

_Yes, I'm your daughters roommate and by the way I also get paid to make men orgasm, but it's not what you think, I'm not selling my cooter just my voice._

I laughed bitterly at the thought of saying that to her parents or to anyone at all.

I had to lie to everyone and apparently my boss had lied to me.

He had been part of Alice and Rosalie's plan all along. He had helped in their plan to sabotage me, so easily and with no remorse.

Did I really want to work for someone like that? No, I didn't and I knew that as soon as I arrived home I would be quitting. I would rather work scrubbing toilets than there.

It was sometime after I had made that decision that my mind felt a little bit lighter and I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

-X-

I wasn't expecting Emmett to be downstairs when I woke up the next morning, so when I did see him at the kitchen nook I was more than surprised. He was eating-that part didn't surprise me- and apparently waiting for me. I automatically took a seat next to him.

"Good morning," I said, a little too cheerfully for it being so early in the morning, but I couldn't help myself- I was happy to be heading back to Seattle.

"Hey," he responded, his voice too serious and curt. That didn't sound like Emmett.

"You okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around as if they would all show themselves.

His only response was to shrug his shoulders once again.

I let a sigh of frustration out.

"Well then, who let you in?"

"The pixie." Alice. Maybe she had made him upset and that was why he was acting like this? "She was heading out," he added.

"Whose food are you eating?"

He was back to using his shoulders as a response.

"Emmett," I hissed, both because of his attitude and his lack of respect.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," more than ready, I mentally added.

"Jeeps outside."

I made a move to stand up, but Emmett's voice stopped me from going anywhere.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure."

I waited for him to say something, but it seemed as if he was having a battle with himself.

"Em? What's going on?" I finally prompted.

"Rose came over last night. She came over to apologize. I told her she was apologizing to the wrong fuckin' person," he said a little too quickly.

I stayed silent.

"We talked some things out."

Still I didn't say anything.

"She came clean, you know."

My lips finally moved. "What are you talking about, Emmett?"

"She told me where she worked at-um- before."

I felt my body stiffen. "Whh-at?" I gasped out in horror.

"I know she worked _there_ for a while and I know you're working there right now, too. Before you ask, Rose didn't tell me," it didn't surprise me that Emmett couldn't exactly say where Rose and I worked at, but it did surprise me that he couldn't even look at me.

"Then how did you find out? Don't you dare cover for her, Emmett!" I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. The nerve of her!

"I'm not covering for her. I can put two and two together, you know."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The other day, when you guys were arguing, Alice said Rose worked at the same job you were currently working at." I might have been gaping at him. "Don't stare at me like that. I'm not as dumb as I look."

"You're not mad?" I never expected for him to act as calm as he was acting. But then I remembered how he was acting earlier- when I first came down here- and things made more sense.

"I'm not going to lie. I was. I was really fuckin' pissed. I mean, how can you can fuckin' work there? Degrading yourself and shit? You're better than that, Bella." his voice trembled a bit at the end and I felt my eyes burn from the way his words hurt me, but at the same time made me feel better.

"Rose had to stop me from coming straight over here when I put everything together. She had to calm me down a bit; it wasn't easy to do when I was already pissed at her."

Knowing him he was a moment away from exploding.

"Bella, I know it's your decision, but I really don't want you fuckin' working there."

I sighed, "I know, Emmett."

"Can you please just think about leaving that place?"

"I had already thought about it last night. I'm giving my two week notice when I get back."

"Good." Emmett seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Mentally, I did too.

We didn't say anything for a moment and I was about to go upstairs and grab my things when his voice stopped me again.

"She's gonna come over and apologize before we leave."

He didn't have to say her name; I knew who he was talking about.

"I'm not going to forgive her," I stated more calmly then I was really feeling at the moment.

"Hear her out."

"If I'm not ready to forgive Alice then I'm sure as hell as not ready to forgive Rosalie."

"Bella," he chastised.

"No, Emmett-"

"Bella, if I can forgive Rosalie for lying to me all those years and not going completely crazy over the fact that you're a-a-um."

"Phone sex operator," I finished for him, enjoying the fact that I could finally say it to _someone_. But the joy was short lived because outside the kitchen entrance there was a loud gasp that was quickly followed by a loud crash.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger...WHAT?**  
**I'm not sure if I've ever left this story on a cliff hanger? hmmmm.**

**So I only have one question tonight...who do you guys think it is? **  
**My moneys on Esme. :) **

**Love it, hate it? Leave your thoughts in a review! (:**  
**Don't have any thoughts because it's too bloody late? Then simply say hi...I love hearing from you guys(: **

**For those who are reading my other story, Through Dominant Eyes-the next chapter is with my beta. I'm hoping she'll have it ready soon and I'll update it as soon as I get it back!**

**Goodnight...have a wonderful week! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

Rounding the corner of the kitchen I expected to see Esme or even Edward. As I see the person leaning against the wall I immediately relax. It's just Rosalie- someone who already knows my profession, my secret.

Emmett is quick on my heels and I hear the sigh of relief that comes from him. I'm sure he doesn't want anyone to know his baby sister is a phone sex operator.

"Thank God," he breathed out.

"You admitted to it?" Rosalie groaned out looking toward the floor.

"Unlike some people I'm not a very good liar."

Her eyes snap to mine and I feel Emmett take a step closer to me, but she doesn't come any closer to me.

"Touché," she responded, letting out a humorless chuckle.

It doesn't take long for me start feeling uncomfortable and I nervously start chewing on my lower lip. I want to ran upstairs, grab myself and head back to Seattle, but I know Rosalie- she's persistent. It doesn't matter if I run away from her now, she'll eventually corner me some place else.

"Can we talk, Bella?"

I nod my head. The sooner we have this conversation the sooner I'll be out of Forks.

She gives Emmett a pointed look and he slowly backs away from the room.

"I'll be outside if you need me, Bells."

She looks around the hall as if confirming that we are going to have this conversation here.

I nod my head. I'm not going anywhere near a closed door with her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I've been acting and I'm sorry for how I dragged you over here. You have to believe me when I say that I brought you here with only good intentions. I brought you here for you, not for Emmett. You have to believe that."

"And being in this town was supposed to put a smile on my face? Really Rosalie, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of you. I wanted you to get rid of your fear. I wanted you happy and you being alone in Seattle while the rest of us were over her was not going to make you happy.""

"If you were thinking of me, you would have understood. You would have known that coming here-being here was the last thing I wanted! But Rosalie Hale can't take no for an answer, can she!" I was shaking, whether it was from nerves or an adrenaline rush, I didn't know. I wanted to punch something- a wall, Rosalie, anything which surprised me since I usually wasn't a violent person.

"Bella-"

"I saw him last night."

"What? Who?"

"My dad-Charlie."

"What?" Her face showed just as much shock as mine had when I saw Charlie.

"I'm not telling you because I forgive you, Rosalie. The reason I'm telling you is because you deserve some credit. Let's not forget that half of the reason I saw him was because of you."

"Bella-"

"No! Don't Bella me. I'm done. Emmett may have forgiven you, but I haven't and I don't know if I ever will. Just leave, Rosalie."

"Bella, I had nothing to do with you seeing your father!"

"You brought me here, didn't you?"

"'And I said I was sorry for that."

"I'm not going to be stupid this time around. I've finally learned my lesson. I can't trust you and this time it's going to take more than an _I'm sorry_. It's going to take a lot more actually."

"What, Bella? What is it going to take?"

"Maybe you can start acting more like a friend."

* * *

Last chapter I led you guys to believe that it was going to be Esme. Some of you still thought it was going to be Edward-I guess we were both wrong? (:

I know this chapter is short (too short) but I plan on having the next chapter up soon. If not tomorrow then on Monday.

So what did you guys think? Did any of you expect for it to be Rosalie?

Reviews are much appreciated. (:


	18. Chapter 18

Yes, another update! I know I said Monday, but I owe those who are still with me. Hope you enjoy!

Stephanie owns. I just play with her characters.

* * *

Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I shouldn't have expected for things to go smoothly. I was Isabella Sawn, after all things never went my way, but how I was to know that things could go any worse than what I had I already gone through this week.

After my talk with Rosalie I went upstairs to gather my things. It didn't take long; after all I had hardly made myself at home.

A smile had finally reached my face with the realization that I was finally going to be leaving this place, Forks that is.

It wasn't until I reached the bottom of the stairs that I saw Emmett's crestfallen face, causing the smile I had to fall off my face.

"Don't look at me like that. I told you I wasn't going to forgive her," I said sternly.

"It's not that."

"Well what is it?"

"The Jeep."

"The Jeep? What about the Jeep?" I asked, fear lacing my voice.

God, please, no.

"It won't start."

No, no, no!

"What do you mean it won't start?" I exclaimed.

"The engine isn't turning over."

"What? Why?" I shouted.

"Bella, clam down. Rosalie's taking a look at it."

I let out a sigh of relief. Emmett wasn't that good of a mechanic; Rosalie on the other hand could make miracles happen. She had fixed my truck so many times.

"So it shouldn't take long?"

"Hopefully," he mumbled.

I felt my shoulders relax and slowly sat myself on the sofa. Emmett followed my lead.

"Shouldn't you be out there helping her?" I questioned him.

"I tried. She told me I was more in the way then helping."

"Oh," I said, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Bella, I didn't plan this." He bellowed after a moment of silence.

Shocked for a moment I didn't respond. "Emmett, calm down. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me," I said after a moment, patting his shoulder in reassurance.

His shoulder relaxed underneath my hand.

"Good," he mumbled.

It was a moment later that Rosalie entered the house.

She took a glance at me before looking at Emmett.

"I think it's the ignition."

"The ignition?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm going to have to get the spark plug wires dried out. I need a rag and a hair dryer and you're going to have to push the Jeep over to the garage so I can plug in the hair dryer. It'll be faster to dry with that then with a rag."

He nodded his head and looked over at me.

"Don't worry, Bells, we'll be outta here soon," he reassured me.

"You're also going to have to replace the wires or it's just going to happen again the next time it rains, which will be today. We need to hurry so we can get to Port Angeles before it starts to rain."

Emmett immediately stood up and headed outside. Rosalie followed him. I stopped her before she could get far.

"Thank you, Rosalie."

She paused and turned around to look at me. "I'm just trying to be a good friend," she responded, her voiced laced with sincerity.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Opinions? Go ahead and leave them in a review(:

The next update depends on you guys. When would you like it?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**BPOV**

It started to rain before Emmett and Rosalie had completely moved the Jeep into the garage. They were both soaked by the time they had successfully moved it.

The rain was going to set us back. I was cursing everything and everyone and I noticed that Emmett's mood was no better than mine.

It amazed me that the rain did little to deter Rosalie. Once in the garage she plugged in the hairdryer that she had attained from Alice's room. She also came back with a shirt that looked a lot like one I had seen on Alice before and tossed it to Emmett. I guess that was the 'rag' they were going to use. They both got to work at once, dancing around each other. It wasn't hard to notice that they really weren't on good terms either. I suppose Emmett hadn't completely forgiven her.

After a moment of their uncomfortable silence I exited the garage and made my way back into the living room.

I saw her before I took in anything else and realized that she must have returned while I was in the garage with Emmett and Rosalie.

My body immediately tensed, but then I noticed Edward's form on the other side of the couch and I let out a sigh of relief. At least we weren't going to be alone.

I sat down on the armchair.

Edward threw a curious glance in my direction, but quickly turned back toward the television when he saw I was watching him.

Our cheeks seemed to have reddened at the same time.

I turned toward Alice for a distraction, but she was taking in the luggage I had brought down with me after my talk with Rosalie.

"I thought you had already left," she mumbled.

"No, not yet," I didn't explain any further.

She nodded her head as if she understood.

Time seemed to pass quickly, although it was more than obvious that we were all uncomfortable, fidgeting for some reason or another. I should have stayed in the garage with the other two.

I relaxed my muscles when I heard footsteps coming toward the living room.

Finally!

"Bella! I'm so glad to see that your still here. Did you decide to stay after all?"

The flicker of hope I had vanished when I heard Esme's voice. I guess we weren't getting out of Forks yet.

She sat in between Alice and Edward while looking warmly at me.

I smiled, I couldn't help it.

"Rosalie's taking a look at Emmett's Jeep. Something seems to be wrong."

"Oh dear. I hope she's able to fix it."

I didn't fail to notice Alice's eyes snap in my direction when I said Rosalie's name. She wasn't looking warmly at me like Esme was.

"Me too," I responded, ignoring Alice's dark eyes.

Edward mumbled something underneath his breath before he quickly stood up and made a dash for the stairs.

"Just ignore him; he's moody right now," Esme said toward me, but it was Alice who responded.

"Why, what happened, mom?" Alice instantly looked worried.

Esme chuckled. "Oh dear!" She glanced in my direction before she continued. "Let's just say he hasn't been able to get a hold of his friend for some days now."

"But I'm here. Why does he need a friend?"

"You can't expect him to drop everything just because you're here Alice." Esme gave her a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice grumbled.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it (:

Some of you wondered what Edward had been up to-he's been hiding, since he's moody. I wonder why (;

The next chapter is almost complete. It will be more than 700 words. I'll try to post it later this week. If not it _will_ be up by next week.

I am going to complete this story before doing anything else. I will not be updating TDE's before completing this story. I will not be starting any other story before completing this one. I hope this reassures some of you.

Thoughts, Comments, Concerns? Tell me, write me, ask me in a review (:

Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Dinner with the Cullen's! Can Round 2 go any better for Bella?

Chapter 20

**BPOV**

I had dozed off in the living room while waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to finish with the Jeep. Esme had gently woken me up and encouraged me to go back upstairs to the guest room.

I immediately took up her offer, not aware that I was as tired as I was until that moment.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I let the warmth surround me and drifted off to sleep.

It felt like only a short moment later I was awoken, but as I looked out toward the windows I noticed how the sky had seemed to have darkened from this afternoon.

"Bells? Bella."

"Em?" I questioned not sure if I was truly awake or still dreaming.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? Did you fix the jeep?" I asked, scooting back and propping myself up against the pillows of the bed.

"We'll we've finally dried it out enough for the engine to start over, but it's still raining. We've been waiting out the rain, but it still hasn't stopped. We can't move it from the garage without the ignition getting wet."

"What does that mean?"

He let out a sigh and I immediately worried.

"Rosalie is going to drive me over to dads right now."

"Were not leaving then?"

"Umm, not today."

I nodded my head, resigned to my fate.

"But first thing tomorrow morning I'm taking the Jeep over to a shop in Port Angeles."

"It'll probably rain."

"One way or another I'm going to fix the Jeep, Bells."

"Okay," I said halfheartedly.

"I'm going to take off then. I called dad already and explained. Esme told me to tell you that dinner should be ready soon. I brought your luggage back up in case you needed anything."

"Thank you."

"I'll call you tomorrow morning."

He turned around to head out of the room; I stopped him, remembering something.

"Wait, Emmett!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's- you just reminded me of something."

"What is it?"

"My phone's dead, it's been dead since I got here. It seems like Alice packed everything for me, except my charger."

"Alright, mine's in my bag inside the Jeep. Let me go get it for you."

I nodded my head, content that I'd finally have a useable phone.

I could finally call my mom.

When Emmett brought me his charger I immediately connected it to my phone. While it charged I took a much needed shower, seeing as I had been too happy to leave this morning and had completely skipped one.

I couldn't help but to feel more alive and refreshed once out of the shower, but I quickly realized that sleeping almost the whole day was going to cause me to be awake half the night.

I had barely left the room, making my way downstairs when I ran into Esme by the staircase.

"Oh good! I thought I was going to have to drag you down there."

I chuckled uneasily, after all her daughter had dragged me here. Alice had to get here enthusiasm from someone, right?

Esme seemed to have noticed my discomfort.

"Bella, I would never!" she exclaimed.

I laughed at her panic stricken expression and she quickly joined me.

We entered the kitchen still chuckling, only coming to a stop when we caught the stares of all the others around the table.

Alice seemed to look relieved. Carlisle looked handsome as always and Edward looked curious with a hint of amusement. It seemed like Jasper was joining us tonight since he was there alongside Alice.

"What's so funny?" Alice questioned.

"Bella thought I was going to go crazy on her like you did," Esme said straightforwardly.

The room seemed to go even quieter than it had when Esme and I walked in. I stood frozen beside Esme, not believing she had just said that.

It was Jasper who let the first cackle and it was quickly followed by Carlisle. Within seconds everyone seemed to be laughing, well everyone but Alice.

"That wasn't funny, mom."

"Lighten up Alice, everyone else is laughing. Come Bella, let's sit."

I took the chair next to Edward, seeing as that was the only one left.

I glanced around the table, but stopped when I glanced at Carlisle. His clear blue eyes were staring right at me.

"Bella, you look better."

Did I look that bad the last time I had seen him? It could be possible, seeing as if his daughter had kidnapped me that day.

"No headache, no dizziness, still no concussion," I responded.

"Good, good," he responded with a smile on his face.

I felt a smile break across my face. I couldn't help it.

It seemed like he and Esme could put a smile on my face with just a glance. They were just happy people who smiles were contagious. Alice had certainly gotten that from them.

Edward coughed from beside me, causing me to turn around and look at him.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, seeing as that was the polite thing to do.

He turned red before my eyes.

Holy shit he was choking!

I started to pound on his back, not knowing what else to do.

For a brief moment I considered moving him from the chair to the floor. CPR could help, right? I quickly dismissed that thought, though. I'd probably injure both of us trying to move him.

He'd go from chocking to suffering a concussion.

I stood up and really put effort in slapping his back. He seemed to cough even more and for a brief moment I thought it was actually helping, but then he started to wave his hands around frantically.

Was he having a seizure? Shit! I automatically stopped.

As soon as I stopped he stopped coughing.

"Jesus! Are you okay?" I huffed out, out of breath.

I must have whacked him good.

His face grew even redder if possible and he quickly stood up and left the table.

Shit! Crap! Fuck!

I looked around the table to find four shocked, gaping faces staring right at me.

"Umm," I mumbled.

"Shit, B that was hilarious!" Jasper's cackle was once again heard around the table.

Esme shot an apologetic glance in my direction before standing up from the table and going after Edward, I presumed.

I looked down at the table, "I didn't mean-I thought he was-crap," I wailed.

"Bella, it's okay. We know we were just trying to help," Carlisle reassured me, fighting back his own smile.

"He wasn't choking, was he?" I half questioned.

No one responded, but I still knew the answer.

It was a moment longer before Esme returned.

"He's alright. Just a bit embarrassed," she said toward Carlisle, but I knew she was telling me as well.

I understood. I was currently dying of mortification.

"It's okay, Bella. We all make mistakes," Alice added. Her voice wasn't cruel, but sympathetic.

I nodded, not saying anything, but I understood what she was trying to get across.

I picked at my food more than I ate. I didn't feel right eating when I had practically forced Edward away from the table.

Esme caught my eye more than once during dinner, but she would only give me kind smiles and knowing glances.

I awkwardly smiled back once and her smile only grew.

Well alright then.

After I helped Esme clean up I made a quick dash into my room.

I didn't want to bump into Edward without a memorized apology; otherwise I would only stumble and stutter my way through, embarrassing myself more.

I wasn't in the room for more than a minute before I heard the vibration of my phone.

It had charged enough for it to power on by itself and now it was notifying me of all my missed messages.

I ignored the text messages and went straight to my contacts, selecting the person I needed to speak to before pressing talk.

This chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed.

Who is Bella calling, any guesses?

Reviews are always nice. Just like the people who leave them(:


End file.
